


You Can't Have My Heart

by AnAverageGirl15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Prompt Fill, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGirl15/pseuds/AnAverageGirl15
Summary: To unify two worlds after centuries of war, Kara Zor-El, Princess of Krypton, must marry the Prince of Daxam.Assigned to protect the Kryptonian Princess, Mon-El of the Royal Guard, will face his biggest challenge yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Princess Kara Zor-El was on route to visiting her future husband when her carriage was attacked. With most of her train depleted, her royal body guard, Mon-El, has taken it upon himself to ensure the Princess' safe arrival to her destination.

Kel Gand looked at his son, the heir to his throne, as he told him, “The arrangements have been made. You shall be latched to the Kryptonian princess, Kara Zor-El, by the next rotation. Which guard will you choose to look over the princess while preparations are made as well as on her journey to Daxam?” Kel watched as his son looked toward the closed door, where his own guard stood on the other side.

His wife, Klysa, looked at their son with critical eyes before snapping. “Are you listening to your father, Ashe? This is of great importance. As heir to the throne, this marriage will unify two planets that have warred for centuries. You will have much power when you become King.”

Ashe Gand looked toward his mother, the Queen of Daxam, before looking toward his father. “I understand. I would like to send the only guard I can trust, however neither of you will like my choice. I wish to send Mon-El to watch over and escort the princess.”

His mother shouted in rage as his father stood in protest. Klysa spoke harshly as she said, “He cannot be assigned with such a weighty mission. This is of the greatest importance. He cannot be trusted!”

Ashe spoke evenly, “He is my own personal guard. I trust him with my life and I trust him to protect the life of my future bride. I will not budge on this mother.”

Kel silenced them both with a wave of his hand. “That is enough. I will not send Mon-El. You know as well as I do, Ashe, this arrangement is not favored by either worlds. The council has already heard of rebellions being formed, whispers of assassinations, and ideas of sabotage. I will not endanger Mon-El’s life.”

Ashe moved forward, speaking directly to his father, imploringly. “That is why I must send Mon-El. He is the only one I can trust to not be swayed by such murmurings. He will protect her with his life, he will do his duty, my King. He will make sure that this union happens. Mon-El is trustworthy in all ways. You know I am right, father. I do not want to send him either, but he is the right choice. Our only choice to ensure this marriage happens.”

Kel sank down to his throne, a heavy sigh matching his heavy heart. Looking toward his son, he could see that the words he had spoken rang truth. Mon-El was the only one he could trust without a doubt of betrayal. “Very well.”

Klysa stood at that. “Kel, this is not the right choice. If anything this mission should go to my brother, the head of the Royal Guard. Jaarc has shown he is the fiercest warrior and protector. He would better protect the princess than that…”

Kel turned a harsh glare toward his wife. “Choose your next words wisely, wife. I trust Mon-El with our son’s life, that is enough to trust him to protect the princess. While Jaarc has the strength to protect the princess, he does not have the stomach to be in the presence of a Kryptonian nor the compassion.” Klysa sputter in outrage before seeing that Kel would not be swayed. The King nodded once at her, satisfied that she held her tongue, before saying, “You are dismissed, my Queen. I’m sure you have much to prepare for the arrival of the princess.”

Huffing softly, Klysa regally descended from her throne and passed her son. Ashe stared straight forward, his jaw tense in anger, no doubt at her. She hated that her relationship with him was so strained. However, she would do anything for her son. The footman at the door opened it smoothly as she approached, bowing as she passed him.

Mon-El stood at attention as the door opened and bowed slightly as Klysa passed him. She turned her nose upward at him, muttering under her breath that he was just a misbegotten whoreson. Mon-El’s jaw clenched at her words, however years of hearing such insults and worse made the sting almost unnoticeable. As he straightened he heard the King summon him. Moving forward his hand rested with ease on the hilt of his weapon as he strode to stand just behind Ashe. He bowed his head before addressing the King. “Your Majesty, what may I do for you?”

Kel rubbed at his chin, the golden beard catching on his calloused fingers. “Mon-El, an arrangement has been settled between the House of Gand and the House of El of Krypton. The Prince will marry the Princess Kara Zor-El to unify the two worlds by the next rotation. This will finally end the long war that has been fought for centuries. As you well know, it is our custom to send a royal guard to oversee and protect the betrothed while all the preparations are made as well as on the journey. Ashe has chosen you for this honor, entrusting you with his future wife’s life. Will you accept this assignment?”

Mon-El didn’t hesitate. Bowing from his waist, he spoke genuinely, “It would be my honor, your Majesty. I will protect Her Royal Highness with my life.”

Kel swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat at Mon-El’s words. Stepping down from his throne, he approached the two young men. The heir to his throne stood proud before him, his blonde hair shining as Valor’s sunbeams streamed through the windows. So young and yet so strong. He would become a great king one day. Ruling with heart and justice. Just as Kel wish he had from the start. Looking toward Mon-El, Kel saw the vast difference between the two men before him. Mon-El stood proud yet with respect and humility in his posture. His dark brown hair contrasting brilliantly with his blue-grey eyes. Five years older than Ashe, yet his eyes bespoke of a much harsher life. One that Kel wished he could take away. He wish he had been a better man when he was younger, a stronger one. He lifted his hand to rest on the back of Mon-El’s neck, squeezing it softly as he let his emotions shine in his eyes. “I cannot decline your acceptance, yet I wish I could. This task will not be without threat and I cannot bear the notion of harm coming to you. Mon-El…Lar, you are my son. My firstborn and I know I do not say this enough, but you are loved. I ask of you, as your father and king, come back to us.”

Mon-El took in a shaky breath before he let his head fall forward gently, letting his forehead rest against his father’s. “I will do my best, father.”

Kel tightened his hand on Mon-El’s neck before saying, “That is all I can ask of you. With a heavy heart, Ashe and I send you to Krypton. Be careful, my son, for dangers lie even within the light.”

Mon-El nodded once as he felt Ashe’s hand clasp his shoulder. The prince spoke softly, “You know how I feel of you Mon-El. You are my brother, by blood and by friendship. You are the only one I trust with this duty.”

Mon-El leant back slightly from his father before turning to look at Ashe. “I will do you both proud for choosing me, I promise you. Kara Zor-El will arrive safely before the next rotation.”

* * *

Kara was livid. An arranged marriage. By Rao, one hadn’t taken place in almost a millennia. “Father, you cannot be serious.”

Zor-El sighed heavily as his wife, Alura, tried to comfort and reason with their daughter. “Kara, this union will finally bring an end to this war that was waged centuries ago. You will bring peace to two worlds, my daughter. This is the right choice to make.”

Kara knew logically that her parents were correct. She would be ending a bloody war that had cost thousands of lives on both ends. However, her heart broke at the news. Tears welled in her eyes as she told her mother, “What about love? I always dreamt of marrying someone I loved, like you and dad did. What is a marriage without love?”

Alura rushed forward, sitting down next to her daughter. She ran her hand over Kara’s head, her fingers gently running through her daughter’s golden hair. “I know this is hard. We long ago got rid of arranged marriages for that reason. Love is a strong binding force that cannot be broken easily. Which is why your father and I did not make this decision lightly. Kel Gand is a good man, a king that wishes only the best for his people and sees that this union will bring peace. His son, Prince Ashe Gand, is well reported on even for a Daxamite. He will take good care of you and my wish is that love will form as you two get to know one another. I know this is hard, my dear sweet Kara. If there was any other option we would have taken it. You know that, don’t you?”

Kara wiped at her tears, looking toward the ceiling as she tried to stop anymore from flowing. “I know. It’s my duty to put the people of Krypton before even my own desires. I know this.”

Zor-El sat down on the other side of Kara as he took her hand. “You will not be marrying him right away, either. I made sure to give you time to cope with this news. The wedding shall take place by the next rotation.”

Kara mulled that over. One full rotation. One whole year before she would marry a man she didn’t even know. At least nothing short of rumor. “Alright. I’ll do it. For the people of Krypton, I will do it.”

Alura smiled, tears in her own eyes at her daughter’s bravery. “I am so proud of you.” Drawing her into a hug, Kara clung to her mother, as a knock came through their door.

Zor-El beckoned the his Valet in. “You may enter.”

“My King, the Royal Guard from Daxam has arrived.”

Kara pushed back from her embrace with her mother at that. “Royal Guard? I do not need a glorified babysitter. I can take care of myself, as I’ve done for my entire life.”

Zor-El sighed again. “It is of Daxamite custom to send a Guard to look over the betrothed. I had not expected them to come so quickly though. You may let him in.”

Kara began to protest. “Father, I do not need him. You know I can protect myself. J’onn made sure of that.”

Zor-El placed his hands on Kara’s shoulders as he told her, “This is their custom and we must respect that. I know you can protect yourself, however this is who it must be.”

Kara was about to say something when the door opened again and revealed the Daxamite they were just arguing about. He bowed before the royal family before saying, “It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty.”

Zor-El stood and extended his hand as he moved forward. “You must be the Royal Guard I was told would come. What is your name?”

Shaking hands, he said, “Mon-El, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hate writing action scenes. They're my worst enemy in the writing world. They never come out how I picture them in my head. So I apologize beforehand for the action sequence. 
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and left kudos. I was shocked to see that so many liked this story. I hope you like this chapter just as much.

Kara was livid. Who did they think they were to send someone to watch over her, as if she couldn't protect herself. Daxam and their customs. She muttered softly under her breath as her father turned to introduce the rest of his family, “Stupid customs.”

Zor-El shot his daughter a warning look before saying, “Mon-El this is my wife, Queen Alura.”

Mon-El bowed his head as he said, “Your Majesty.”

Kara pursed her lips as her father introduced her. “And this is my daughter, Princess Kara Zor-El.”

She watched as Mon-El bowed before her as he spoke in Kryptonian, “Your Royal Highness, it will be an honor to join your Guard.”

Holding her head high, Kara spoke clearly as he straightened, “I do not have a Guard.” At her words, Mon-El looked toward her father before looking back at her. His blue-grey eyes spoke for him, as she saw his undeniable outrage. Stepping forward, she told him, “I do not need a man or anyone, for that matter, to protect me. I have been well trained and I most definitely do not need the likes of you to protect me, Daxamite. You can go back to your planet, you are relieved of your duties.” Moving forward, she watched as Mon-El stepped out of her way before exiting the room.

Zor-El sighed heavily before speaking to Mon-El. “I apologize for my daughter’s words. She is still processing the news of the arrangement. It’s no excuse, but do try to understand that we have not had arranged marriages here for many centuries. We find it rather archaic.” Zor-El grimaced at his own words. Not the best way of phrasing it, perhaps. “Now I must apologize. I am sure that all of us will have to adjust much our thinking within this rotation. Our worlds have hated each other for so long, it will take some time to come to a true alliance, I am sure. How about we start over on the right footing.”

Mon-El smiled slightly at the King’s words. “If I may speak freely, sir.” At Zor-El’s nod of approval, Mon-El said, “You remind me a great deal of my own King, sir.”

Zor-El motioned for Mon-El to sit as he and Alura sat down as well. “So, you know Kel Gand personally then?”

Mon-El sat at the edge of the cushioned couch as he answered. “I have been the Prince’s personal guard for the past ten years.”

Alura looked at her husband in surprise before smiling at Mon-El. “We are honored that the Prince was willing to send his own personal Guard for our daughter. I have no doubt you can protect her.”

Mon-El spoke with conviction as he told them, “His Majesty and his Royal Highness would trust no one else but myself with this duty. I will protect her with my life, your Majesties. I promise you that.”

Zor-El grasped Mon-El’s hand, squeezing it in thanks. He knew of the rumors of rebellions being formed and plans being arranged to stop this arrangement at any cost. He had never liked Kara going without a guard, however, there had been no serious threat to her livelihood then. Now, though, he was glad for Mon-El. Even if he was a Daxamite. “Thank you, Mon-El. If there are any arrangements that we can make to assist you, let us know, please.”

Mon-El had everything he would need to protect Kara, all but one. “There is one thing…”

* * *

Kara fumed as she made her way down to the training room. She was not some damsel in distress that needed saving. She could very well save herself. Stepping into the room a Kelex moved forward and asked what it could assist her with. “J’onn Jones Simulation 5.”

Moving forward toward the center of the room a hologram of J’onn appeared. She missed the Martian dearly. However, he had left to travel to a distant planet closer to his own home, one that wasn’t full of White Martians. He had left for her, though, many simulations to go through to keep her agility and strength up since Kara insisted on not having a Guard. Squaring her arms, she followed the instructions J’onn spoke. She was already half way through the simulation, when a voice broke her concentration. “You have been poorly trained.”

Kara stumbled and missed her next punch, allowing the simulated J’onn to sweep her legs from underneath her. With the air knocked out her lungs, J’onn stood over her with a smile on his face. “You must stay focused, your Highness.”

Glaring at J’onn first, she turned that glare toward the one who distracted her. Mon-El. “What are you doing here? I relieved you of your duty.”

Mon-El moved forward into the room, the simulation shutting down as he did. “Well, your Highness, the only ones who can relieve me of my duties are the Prince himself or the Head of the Royal Guard. You are neither. Which means you are stuck with me.”

Pushing herself up, Kara wiped the sweat from her forehead, her breathing a little uneven from the exertion of the training session. “I do not need your protection.”

She wanted to smack the smirk that appeared off his face. “After watching you just now, I would say otherwise.”

Kara placed her hands on her hips as she said, “Really? I bet I could beat you.”

Mon-El took a step back from her as he cracked his neck. “Okay. If you can beat me, then I will go home. However, if you cannot, I will stay.”

Kara almost couldn’t believe it. “Really? Just like that, you’ll leave.”

Mon-El held back his smile at her change in demeanor and her belief she could beat him. “Yes, just like that.” Rolling his shoulders, he motioned for her to come at him. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Kara let her eagerness to be rid of Mon-El take over the training J’onn had taught her about never to be the one to initiate the fight. Charging forward, she swung her arms out. Mon-El blocked them easily with his forearms as he protected his face. With her next swing, he grabbed Kara’s arm and flipped her over onto her back. She rolled over onto her abdomen before pushing herself forward. Mon-El was not prepared for her next move as she laced her fingers together behind his neck and struck him in the chest with her knee.

Recovering quickly he pushed her knee down before bringing his arms up to release her hold on him. The heel of his hand connected with her face, throwing her back several feet. They continued to spar, arms clashing as Mon-El blocked each of her blows, a hit meeting its target rarely. Kara finally thought she had an opening when she saw Mon-El leave his upper torso unguarded. She drove her elbow into his chest, hearing his grunt of pain. However, while she was solely focused on his one opening, she let her guard down and left herself other side wide open. Mon-El quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back as he wrapped his other arm around her neck. Kara could feel each puff of his breath against her ear as he told her, “As I said, poorly trained. You would be dead right now, if I wanted to kill you.” Releasing her, Kara moved away from him, panting heavily as she tried to loosen her shoulder from being twisted.

She hated to admit it, but Mon-El was right. He could have killed her. Dragging her other arm across her forehead, she wiped some sweat away as she said, “I still was able to get you a few times, though. That has to count for something.”

Shaking his head, Mon-El could see that Kara was a fighter, especially in wills. “You chose brute force each time, even when I left you many opportunities to take my weapon. Fighting hand to hand is exhausting without years of training. We only fought for a few minutes and I held back. Your attackers won’t.”

Kara, for the first time, noticed that Mon-El was carrying weapons. Multiple weapons. He had what appeared to be a stun gun, blaster, and even an archaic sword. “I didn’t know those were options.”

Stepping forward, Mon-El stood mere inches from Kara as he gestured to her face. “May I?” Kara warmly looked at him before nodding once, allowing him to inspect what damage he might have caused. He grimaced slightly, angered with himself for letting his own anger get the better of him in a fight against someone poorly trained. Her cheek was already starting to swell a little. Speaking softly, Mon-El instructed her, “In a fight for your life, anything is your weapon. Even if it is your opponent’s.”

Kara winced slightly as his thumb pressed against a sensitive area. “I don’t really like using guns. I never have. That’s why J’onn never taught me how.”

Mon-El finally looked into Kara’s eyes, noticing for the first time how blue they were and how beautiful she was, even with her hair matted to her forehead. They stood like that, his hand resting against her cheek, staring at each other silently. Mon-El swallowed once before taking a step back, letting his hand fall away from Kara’s face. “That is why I was sent…”

Kara saw something shift in Mon-El’s face before he suddenly drew his weapon and pointed it at rooms entrance, pushing her behind him. She honestly didn’t know how he heard it, but the doors slid open to reveal a familiar figure. Kara couldn’t help the gasp of surprise as she pushed against Mon-El’s protective arm. “Aunt Astra? How? What are you doing here?”

Rushing forward, Kara hugged her aunt tightly. She hadn’t seen her in years. The war had demanded that Astra be out in the trenches. As the General, she was always needed. Astra hugged Kara back, just as tightly. “Oh little one, I’ve missed you.”

Kara pulled away just slightly to look at her aunt. “How are you even here?”

Astra looked back, no doubt towards Mon-El, before looking at her niece. She brushed some of Kara’s hair from her forehead to behind her ear as she told her, “Word of an alliance between Krypton and Daxam began to spread. I came to see if the rumors were true. I just left your parents. They told me of the arrangement that was formed. How are you handling it, little one?”

Kara felt a lump form in her throat at Astra’s question. She had so many emotions swirling within her. The fighting session with J’onn as well as Mon-El helped some of her anger to be released, but the other ones hadn’t yet found an outlet. As tears formed in her eyes, Astra tutted softly before pulling Kara back into a hug. “You do not have to go through with this, Kara. There is always a choice.”

Shaking her head, Kara spoke into Astra’s shoulder, her words becoming muffled. “It will end this bloody war. We could finally have peace. It’s already brought you home to me. Think of all the other families that will be reunited. I have to do this.”

Astra ran her hand through Kara’s hair gently. “You’ve always had such a big heart.” She tightened her hold on Kara before saying, “I will set up a Guard to watch over you, little one. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Kara huffed softly at her words. “First them and now you. Honestly, I can protect myself…well, mostly protect myself. There isn’t even a threat against me. Everyone is just being overly cautious.”

Astra pulled away then, looking into Kara’s eyes. “There is a very real threat, niece. Rebellions on both sides are already being formed. There will be attempts to stop this marriage.”

Kara paled slightly at her aunt’s words. She hadn’t realized that her people were against the alliance. Or even Daxam, for that matter. “Wh…why would they be against peace?”

Astra squeezed Kara’s shoulders as she told her, “Hatred for between our two worlds runs long and deep. Many do not want to become allies with our enemy. Our people want to conquer and destroy Daxam. Even more will be willing to do anything to stop this arrangement, even if it means killing you.”

Kara didn’t know how to process what her aunt was saying. Turning slightly to look at Mon-El, she asked, “Did you know about the threats?”

Mon-El nodded once. “That is why I was sent. They may try to kill you, but they will have to kill me first.”

Zor-El had told Astra of the Daxamite sent to protect her niece. She did not agree with his decision to let Mon-El stay. However, that did not mean she could not see for herself who the Daxamite was. Stepping forward, she said, “How can we trust that you were not sent here to kill my niece and weaken the royal family? You are after all a Daxamite. None of your kind can be trusted.”

Mon-El’s jaw tightened at her words. “It is my duty to the King and Prince to ensure her Royal Highness’ safe arrival on Daxam at the end of this rotation. You can trust that I will protect her with my life. Nothing will change that.”

Astra could see in Mon-El’s eyes that he was telling the truth. A man of true conviction and honor. A rare thing for someone from Daxam. “Do you believe that you are the best to protect Kara? Better than my own soldiers?”

Without hesitation, he answered. “Yes.”

“Prove it.” Without any warning Astra attacked Mon-El, landing a solid punch to his face, causing him to stumble back. The taste of blood filled his mouth as Kara called out to her aunt to stop. However, both ignored Kara’s demand as Mon-El spat out some blood. They squared their arms, waiting for the other to attack. Astra smirked at him, seeing that he was patient enough to not attack first. She could already tell he was better than some of her soldiers. The ones so eager to show they were the best. Throwing the first punch, Astra knew that Mon-El would be able to block it easily. He guarded his face well and even landed a solid punch to her ribs before she wrapped her hands behind his head and drew her knee up into his face.

Falling to his knee, Mon-El didn’t see Astra move behind him. She wrapped one leg over his shoulder as she pulled out and brought a garrote toward his neck. Bringing his hand up he held it back from slicing his throat before grabbing her with his other hand. He tossed her over himself before standing up. He grabbed his blaster and aimed it at Astra, however she kicked it out of his hand and then punched him in the face again. She punched him two more times in the ribs, before he landed his own punch into her side. He left the holster holding his stun gun though open, allowing her to grab it and get off one shot at his chest. Mon-El flew back at the blast, landing on his back dazed.

Astra rushed forward, straddling him as she started to punch him repeatedly in the face. Just as she was about to land her fourth blow, he turned his head allowing her fist to collide with the ground. Knocking her arm from underneath her, he overpowered Astra and rolled them over so that she was on underneath him. Mon-El punched her twice before she brought her leg up, trying to lock his arm in place. Ducking his head, he pushed her leg away, forcing Astra to roll backwards and land on all fours. Mon-El quickly landed two solid kicks to her ribs before she grabbed his leg and knocked his feet out from under him. He was back on his feet within seconds as Astra pushed herself up as well.

Mon-El moved forward first, throwing a punch that Astra blocked before he slammed his foot into Astra’s chest. She stumbled back as he landed another punch to her face, before she raised her arms and blocked the next two. She slammed her foot into the side of his knee, bringing him closer the the ground, as she attempted an upper cut. However, Mon-El grabbed her fist and twisted her arm back behind her. He drove his foot into the back of her knee, forcing her to one knee. Astra grunted in pain as she heard the hiss of his sword being drawn. She felt the blade touch her neck just as she grabbed his arm holding the sword with her free hand and used his weight against him. Rolling forward, she forced his arm away from her body as she threw Mon-El with her momentum over her body.

They were both panting heavily as they pushed themselves to their feet. Astra took a step forward, readying for her next attack, when Kara shouted loudly, “Enough! That’s enough.”

Astra took a few steps back as she watched Mon-El sheath his sword. He wiped at the blood dripping from his nose, before spitting out some more. Smirking slightly, Astra wiped at her own bloody nose. “It is a rare feat for anyone to almost best me. You have been trained well and are a fine soldier, Daxamite. How long have you been a Guard?”

Mon-El inclined his head at her words in acknowledgement. “Fifteen years. I have protected his Royal Highness for the past ten.” Astra was surprised as well as impressed. It must have shown on her face, as Mon-El told her, “As I said, I will protect her with my life.”

Astra nodded once. “I will still form a Guard of my own men. However, I will tell them that you will be in charge. It will be up to you to prove that you are worthy of such a station, Daxamite.” Stepping toward her niece, Astra told her, “I will see you later, little one.” She kissed her softly on the forehead before leaving the room.

Kara watched her aunt leave, staring at the closed doors briefly before turning to look at Mon-El. “What was that?”

Heaving out a sigh of exhaustion, Mon-El told her, “That is what a real fight looks like.”

The fight she had just witnessed had last only a couple of minutes. However, she saw how both were ruthless in their attacks. “You were both so…”

Mon-El supplied, “Brutal.”

“Yes!”

Mon-El bent down to retrieve is weapons, holstering them, as he spoke. “What you saw is what I will train you for.”

Kara’s brow furrowed at that. “Train me? But I thought…”

Looking into her eyes, he said, “You have expressed your desire to be able to protect yourself. The Prince himself expressed such a desire once as well. I trained him to fight. I see no reason why I should not train you to do the same. If I should die in my duties, you will need to know how to fight properly.”

Kara felt instant guilt at his words. She had judged him so poorly in her anger and prejudice. She truly began to see who Mon-El was for the first time. Speaking softly, she told him, “I don’t know you at all, do I?”

Smiling softly, Mon-El looked down at his bloody knuckles, before looking at her again. “No, you don’t.”

Rubbing her lips together, Kara ran her hand through her hair before sighing. “I’m sorry. I was wrong to judge you just because you’re from Daxam. Can we start over?”

Mon-El couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped as her words mirrored her father’s words from earlier. “Sure.”

Smiling, she extended her hand as she said, “I’m Kara Zor-El. It’s nice to meet you.”

Taking her hand, Mon-El smiled back at her, “It’s nice to meet you, your Royal Highness. I’m Mon-El.”

Shaking his hand, she told him, “Please, call me Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost friends! I'm going to touch on their prejudices for each other just as the show did. It's a real thing that needs to be discussed. I will also explain in later chapters more of Mon-El's backstory. Trust me, their is so much I have in store for him. So much!! 
> 
> Astra was a definite surprise drop in! I was not planning on her making an appearance but then it flowed right out of me. So there she is!
> 
> If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. I will try to answer them as best as I can without spoiling what lies ahead for these two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Two other stories grabbed my attention (one already posted and the other almost at 10k words!) and this got put on the back burner for awhile. Inspiration hit me though and here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I am excited for what is to come.

Kara watched as Mon-El smiled at her words. Even with his face bloodied and bruised, his smile was something else. Swallowing thickly, she cleared her throat before saying, “We should probably do something about,” she motioned to his face, “that.”

Mon-El shook his head, a small chuckle forming at her words. “I’ll be alright. I’ve had much worse happen to me.”

Intrigued, Kara motioned for him to follow her. “Let me show you where you can at least get cleaned up.” They walked side by side down the corridor in silence as Kara thought about what Mon-El had just said. Curiosity getting the best of her, she finally asked, “Was it dangerous?”

Shooting her a sidelong look, Mon-El asked, “Was what dangerous?”

Interlacing her fingers behind her back, Kara expounded, “Guarding the prince.”

Mon-El looked at Kara briefly, before shaking his head. “Not especially.”

Kara’s brow furrowed at that. “Then how have you had worse happen to you?”

He explained, “To become part of the Royal Guard, you have to go through a series of trials by combat. To protect his Royal Highness, I had to go through an even more rigorous training regiment. As the final test, I had to defeat Jaarc, the head of the Guard. That was my most grueling fight. I am sure, though, that if we had kept fighting, the General would have done far worse than he did.”

Kara remembered then something else he had said to her aunt. “You told my aunt that you’ve been part of the Royal Guard for the past fifteen years. You must have been quite young when you joined.”

Nodding, Mon-El told her, “I started training when I was just ten. I was finally able to join when I turned thirteen.”

Kara stopped walking and looked at Mon-El in shock. She thought of her little cousin, Kal-El, and could not imagine him already training to fight, let only joining the royal guard. He was so young and innocent. It angered her to think that the Daxamite King would require such a thing. “You were so young! Why would the King force you into service? Is he that cruel?”

At Mon-El’s reaction, she knew that she had erred greatly. His jaw tightened for the briefest of moments before relaxing slowly. She watched, fascinated, as he controlled his emotions and hid them behind a crooked smile. “No. His Majesty did not force me into service. I chose it.”

She couldn’t fathom why a young child would choose such a life. “But why? Surely you had other options.”

Mon-El scratched at his cheek, uncomfortable with the line of questioning and where it would inevitably lead. “He saved my life when I was a young boy. I thought it my duty to return the favor and protect the royal family.” He could see that Kara was about to ask another question, so he quickly changed the topic. “I should really get cleaned up.”

Kara wanted to ask more questions, but she chose for the moment to respect his desire to not speak on that topic. “Right, it’s just a little further ahead.” They walked in tense silence for a few more minutes before Kara showed him to a cleansing room. “Take however long you need.”

Moving forward, Mon-El stopped just before entering the room to look back at her. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he asked, “And you won’t leave the moment I enter?”

Kara’s mouth dropped open in outrage before she saw his eyes dancing with laughter and a small smirk grace his face. Huffing out a soft laugh, she shook her head. “You caught me.” Smiling at him, she went on, “I promise to stay right here.” Nodding in satisfaction, she watched as he entered the room. She watched as a rush of water filled the basin before him as Mon-El starting to strip his weapons off. She soon saw him lift his shirt up, slowly revealing his muscular form.

Kara was not blind, she saw the moment her eyes fell open Mon-El that he was handsome. Even if he was a Daxamite. Her eyes focused on the play of muscle as he pulled the shirt over his head, her mouth running dry. She glimpsed the trail of dark hair leading beneath his pants as he twisted his torso to look at his ribs where Astra and even Kara had punched him multiple times. He caught her stare and sent he a devilish smile that made many a lady on Daxam offer him great pleasures. She emitted a small squeak at getting caught before turning her back to him. A blush burned at her cheeks as she heard the splash of water hitting skin. Looking toward the high vaulted ceiling, she tried to banish that image of his shirtless form from her memory. Clearing her throat, Kara tried to distract her mind by asking, “How exactly will this arrangement work out? Will you follow me everywhere I go?”

Hearing another splash of water, Kara started to imagine water trailing down Mon-El’s chest, traveling down even lower until it encounter his pants. She started to wonder what lay beneath when his voice snapped her out of her musings. “Generally, yes. What have your past guards done?”

Kara felt warm all over as she brushed her fingers through her hair, willing her body to not be aroused. “I don’t remember. I haven’t had one since I was a small child. All I do remember is that I hated being followed around and not having any privacy. It was suffocating.” Hearing a grunt of pain, Kara turned quickly to see Mon-El poking at his ribs. A dark bruise had already formed and she rushed forward in concern, invading his space as she touched around it. He hissed in pain, causing Kara to look up and for the first time realizing how close they stood together. “You should really have someone look at that.”

Mon-El felt the intense attraction he had to the woman before him. Even if it was just physical, he knew he could never act on whatever desire his body had. Although, he was shocked by it. Kara was, after all, a Kryptonian and someone he already knew could get under his skin. Taking control over his desires, he told her, “It will heal.”

Kara watched as Mon-El’s pupils dilated just the slightest bit before a veil came down and covered over whatever he was thinking. That was like a cold splash of water waking her from whatever had just passed over her. Stepping back out into the hallway, she berated herself silently for her body being so easily swayed by an attractive man. “Right.”

Mon-El started to pull on his shirt, bringing the previous topic back up as he banished his desire for Kara. “While I will let you dictate how you wish to be guarded within the palace walls, I will escort you in any public forum. Although, if I may, I would recommend that I be with you at all times, since we don’t know who may be a threat.”

Kara frowned at that. She didn’t know how she felt about the idea of having someone with her constantly. She was about to tell him so when she heard a voice call out to her. “Kara!”

Turning, a smile broke out on her face as she watched her young cousin come rushing toward her. “Kal-El!” Hugging him tightly, Kara pressed her cheek against the top of his head. Pulling back, she told him, “You get taller and taller with each of your visits. Pretty soon you’ll be taller than I am.”

He smiled at her words, pride puffing out his chest. “Do you think I’ll get as tall as father or perhaps even Uncle Zor-El?”

Smiling warmly, Kara nodded. “I think that there is a very good chance you might.” Leaning down, she spoke conspiratorially, “You might even be taller than both!”

Kal-El laughed at that before noticing the man in the cleansing room. “Who are you?”

Kara watched as Mon-El smiled at her cousin, warmth evident in his eyes as he offered his hand in greeting. “I’m Mon-El.”

Taking it, Kal-El shook it suspiciously before asking, “Are you the man who’s going to marry my cousin?”

Chuckling, Mon-El shook his head. “No, I am not.”

Sighing in relief, Kal-El said, “Good.” Looking up at Kara, he went on. “Mother and father were talking about it on the way here. They said you have to marry a Daxamite! They called them hedonists, whatever that means. It doesn’t sound good, though. Is it really true? Are they forcing you to marry one of those selfish bullies?”

Kara’s eyes widened slightly at his words. “Kal!” She shot a concerned look to Mon-El who only laughed at the description.

Kal-El looked at her confused, not understanding why she seemed mad before looking at Mon-El as he stopped laughing. “What?”

Kara gently grabbed his shoulders as she tried to explain, “You shouldn’t say things like that.”

Even more confused, Kal-El asked, “Why? It’s all true. They are the ones that started the war between our worlds. They are selfish and bullies and hedonists. Whatever that means.”

Mon-El laughed again. Kal reminded him a great deal of his own cousin, Re-Gan. Crouching down so he was eye level with the young boy, causing Kal to look at him, Mon-El said, “I think Kara is worried about you offending me since I am from Daxam.” Mon-El shot Kara a look, a small smile playing across his face.

Kal’s brows furrowed as a look of betrayal crossed his face. “I thought you said you weren’t here to marry my cousin.”

“I’m not. I was sent here to join her royal guard, to protect her.”

Kal snorted at that. “But she doesn’t have a royal guard.”

Mon-El shot her another look, mirth clearly seen in his eyes. “Yes, well, I’m here to change that.”

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Kal looked at the sword that rested against the wall. “Is that yours?”

Mon-El looked back behind him before moving to grab it. Unsheathing it, the metal glinted in the setting sunlight as it streamed through the windows. “Yes, it is.” Kal moved forward, his hand reaching out to touch it.

Kara warned him to be careful not to hurt himself before Kal asked him, “What is it made out of?”

Mon-El looked down at the sword, the fond memory of when he was gifted it coming to the surface. “It’s made of Nth metal.”

Kal’s eyes widened. He had only heard stories of weapons made of such strong material. “How’d you get it?” Shooting him another suspicious look, he asked, “Did you steal it?”

Mon-El laughed again, shaking his head. “No, I didn’t steal it. My King gave it to me as a gift many years ago.” Kal narrowed his eyes, gauging if Mon-El was telling the truth or not. Deciding that he was, he nodded. Watching the young boy, Mon-El could tell that his interest in the sword was piqued. “Would you like to hold it?” Kal nodded eagerly, offering his hand to take hold of the sword.

Kara watched as Mon-El gently instructed her young cousin on the proper way to hold his weapon, keeping hold of it the entire time. She was amazed by what she saw. Not only did he handle the harsh (even if they were true) words graciously, he didn’t hold it against Kal. His interactions with him bespoke well of who he was as a man. She laughed softly as she watched Kal take on the full weight of the sword, at his own insistence. The blade fell down toward the ground with a loud clattered, Kal not fully prepared for the sudden weight. He shot both Kara and Mon-El a sheepish look. “It’s heavier than it looks.”

Mon-El took the sword back as he praised him. “You did much better than the first time my brother tried to hold it when I first received it. He fell down under its weight.”

Kara smiled as Kal beamed with pride at Mon-El’s words. Kal patted Mon-El on the shoulder as he said, “You don’t seem so bad, for a Daxamite.”

Mon-El laughed again, giving his thanks as Kal-El was called by his parents. Saying his goodbyes, he hugged Kara again before rushing off toward his parents. Kara waved goodbye to her aunt and uncle as Mon-El strapped on his sword. Looking back at Mon-El, Kara smiled. “Thanks for that. Kal can be very vocal about certain things. He didn’t mean any offense.”

Mon-El waved it off as he told her, “It was an…apt description.” He laughed again as he remembered how Kal-El described Daxamites. “While most view our way of life as selfish, I find that taking the joys and pleasures out of life is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Kara tilted her head slightly as she debated back. “But should everything be about pleasure? There are matters in the universe that should be taken seriously. Not everything is meant to be made into a party.”

Smiling, Mon-El leaned his shoulder against the wall. “Of course there are, but one should not negate the other. Every occasion, whether good or bad, has a reason to be celebrated. Only the snobs of this universe see that as a bad thing.”

Kara scoffed at that. “You can’t be serious!”

Shrugging, Mon-El said, “I am and I’ll prove it. Give me a scenario where you believe a celebration is not warranted.”

Pursing her lips, Kara thought briefly. “The death of a loved one. That is a time to mourn the loss of their life, not celebrate.”

Mon-El shook his head at her narrow-mindedness. “You Kryptonians and your parochial attitudes.”

Kara’s anger flared at his words. Poking his chest, she said, “So you mean to tell me that you _celebrate_ the death of a loved one? If so, I don’t think I can stomach marrying into such an insensitive race and culture.”

Mon-El pushed off the wall then, invading her space as anger filled him at her harsh, biting words. He told her, “Don’t be so high and mighty, your Royal Highness. Just because you’re Kryptonian does not make you better than us. Of course we mourn for our dead, but we decide to honor them in the best way possible. We celebrate their life! And in celebration we remember the love we had for them, that we will always have for them.”

Kara felt as if she had been punched in the gut. She had never thought of it that way. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. Looking down, she nodded a few times before getting the courage to look up at Mon-El. “I never thought of it like that. It’s actually a beautiful way to remember someone. I’m sorry, I…I shouldn’t have said those things. I guess I just don’t understand your way of living.”

They both took a step back from each other. Mon-El rubbed at the back of his neck, slowly exhaling. He hated when he let his anger get the better of him. Shaking his head, he told Kara, “We both have a lot to learn and accept about each other before our planets unite. Thankfully, we have the time to do so.”

A small smile graced Kara’s face as she looked at Mon-El. “Does that mean that you will be my personal guard as well as my own personal tutor of Daxam?”

Laughing, Mon-El felt a weight lift from his chest at Kara’s words. Perhaps she wasn’t as narrow-minded as he thought. “Yes, that’s exactly what I mean.”

Kara motioned for him to follow her as she started to walk down the hallway. “So, I get to ask you anything about Daxam and you’ll answer honestly?”

Nodding, Mon-El said, “Yes.”

Kara tapped her chin with her finger as she pretended to think about a good question. She already knew what she wanted to ask though. Hearing Mon-El’s laugh caused her to laugh as she said, “Back there, with Kal, you were really good with him. Not everyone can…interact well with children. Did you learn that from having a brother?”

Startled, Mon-El stopped walking briefly. He hadn’t even realized he mentioned his brother. Moving forward again, Mon-El scratched at his cheek as he said, “Um, no. Actually, he reminds me a lot of my younger cousin. She always spoke whatever was on her mind, even if it could hurt someone else. My uncle hated bringing her to work because she would always offend one of his customers. I always found it endearing and funny.”

Kara watched Mon-El, seeing a light enter his eyes as he spoke of his family. “She sounds pretty amazing. I hope to meet her when I arrive on Daxam.”

Mon-El’s smile slowly fell as he cleared his throat. “You probably won’t. She doesn’t live there.”

Intrigued and confused, Kara said, “Really, where does she live then?”

Mon-El was about to answer when Kara’s father turned the corner and called out to them. “There you are.”

Kara hurried forward, coming to stand in front of Zor-El. “What is it? Did something happen?”

Shaking his head, Zor-El told his daughter. “Nothing bad happened. Word has been spreading, though, of your arrangement on both worlds. I just spoke with Kel Gand and we’ve decided that to show a united front for all to see.”

Kara titled her, confusion playing across her face. “What do you mean?”

Grabbing his daughter’s hand, he explained, “The House of Gand will be coming here to announce the union that will take place between our two worlds. With the announcement, we will end the war.”

Swallowing hard, Kara’s breath got caught in her chest. She felt the world spin quickly around her as realization dawned. She was going to meet her future husband. “When will they be arriving?”

“In one week.” As her father continued to speak of the arrangements being made for the Gand family, it was all muffled as Kara tried to come to terms that she would be face to face with the prince in one week. Swaying slightly, Kara knew she was definitely not ready for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I hope the wait was worth it though!!

Kara rolled over in her bed as streams of sunlight made their way through her curtained windows. Yawning softly, she stretched her arms over her head as she listened to the world starting to wake with her. Rolling onto her back, Kara sighed heavily. Today was the day she would meet her future husband. Pushing back her covers, she sat up in her bed looking around her room. She had thought that when the day had finally arrived something would appear different. Yet, everything was the same. Even if she felt like she was losing part of herself.

Pushing down those feelings, she knew she still had some time to workout any lingering frustration or anger before the Royal House of Gand arrived. Grimacing slightly, she stood up from her bed and moved to dress in her training clothes. She had insisted that Mon-El train her everyday, having thought that it would be a good idea at the time. However, now she was sore all over her body. She also hated to admit that Mon-El had been right. She wasn’t as well trained as she had first thought. It didn’t help that Mon-El could be insufferable most of the time.

Braiding her hair back, Kara thought about how Mon-El had a knack of getting underneath her skin. It seemed like he knew exactly what to say to get her riled up. Within the last week, they had disagreed on almost every topic that they talked about. Kara knew logically that it all boiled down to the fact that they were raised so differently, but she still didn’t know how she could get past him being a Daxamite.

Looking into the mirror, Kara finished her braid off. Sighing softly, she scolded herself for writing Mon-El off. She had also seen within the past week the good that was in him. He had shown nothing but respect and kindness toward every Kryptonian he had encountered, even if some had not reciprocated in kind. While he was headstrong, Kara had to admit that she was too. Which was probably why they butted heads so often. Even when they disagreed on matters he didn’t let their differences get in the way of how he treated her. Kara had slowly realized just how prejudice she was against Daxamites over the past week. She still had lingering misgivings about them. Mon-El was also very honest whenever she asked him something about Daxam. He did not try to hide even the bad parts, that he himself didn’t agree with. He knew his world was flawed and he was willing to admit it when it was warranted. It made her realize that maybe she should look at her own world with wider view.

Leaving her room, Kara expected to see Mon-El waiting for her across the hall. She had not been pleased when she first found out that he had made an arrangement with her father to have him stay in the room just across from hers. While she still didn’t like it, she had come to accept the fact that he would be just a shout away from her. She had scoffed at the notion of anyone trying to attack her during the night, however she had relented when he persisted on the matter. If it alleviated his mind, she would keep her thoughts about his overly cautious ways to herself.

Looking down the hall, she didn’t see him anywhere, so she moved to knock on his door. She knocked twice and waited for a response. When she received none, she slowly cracked the door as she spoke, “Mon-El, it’s me.” Peeking into the room, she saw the tidy room was empty. Perplexed, she moved back and started to walk toward the training room. As she drew closer, she could hear the sounds of a fight and broke out into a run. No one else used that training room except her and Mon-El. Fearing the worst, she was not prepared for what she saw.

Entering the room, she came to a halt when she looked at the scattered bodies of the guard Astra had put together. They were all moaning in various degrees of pain as Mon-El stood in the midst of them, panting heavily, as he dispatched the last standing guard. She landed on her back, the winded knocked out of her, as Mon-El withdrew his sword and pressed it against her throat in one fluid movement. The guard tapped the floor as she relented in defeat. Moving forward, Kara asked, “What’s going on?”

Sheathing his sword, Mon-El wiped his brow before saying, “We were all just coming to an understanding as to why I will remain in charge of your personal guard.” Looking around at the other six Kryptonians in the room, he said, “Isn’t that right?”

They all grunted their confirmation as they slowly started to push themselves off the floor. Kara watched as each one grimaced as they left the room, some even limping. Looking at Mon-El, Kara raised an eyebrow. “Was that really necessary?”

Smiling widely, Mon-El shrugged his shoulders. “Probably not, but it was fun.”

Shaking her head, she moved toward the center of the room to start their training. “You have a skewed view as to what is considered fun. I hope you realize that.”

Laughing, Mon-El wiped at his brow again. “It’s always nice to see a Kryptonian surprised and enraged all in one at being bested by a Daxamite.” Kara shot him a look, trying to be stern. She failed though when Mon-El smiled again. She noticed then that something was different about him. He seemed lighter. Happier even. As she stretched out her muscles, she admired this new look on him. It made him look younger and freer. His smile stayed planted on his face as he furrowed his brow at her. “What are you doing?”

Huffing as she twisted her torso, Kara said, “Stretching like you told me to before our session.”

Shaking his head, Mon-El told her, “We aren’t training today.”

She was just stretching down to touch her toes when his words registered. Snapping her head back to look at him, Kara asked, “What do you mean we’re not training today? Why not?”

Mon-El gave her a look as if she should know why. “First, I don’t want to risk you getting hurt just before the King and Prince come to visit. Second, I thought _you_ wouldn’t want to train.”

Kara rolled her neck as she told him, “Well, you’re wrong. I do want to train. They won’t arrive for another few hours. That gives me plenty of time to prepare. Just don’t aim for my face and I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Raising her arms, she squared them to start training.

However, Mon-El didn’t move into stance. He narrowed his eyes at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Kara, come on. You can’t be serious.”

Dropping her arms, anger and frustration tinted her voice as she said, “Well, I am. So come on.”

Mon-El took a step closer to her as he spoke softly, “Kara, what's the matter?”

Kara growled in frustration. “Nothing. Can’t a girl just want to train in peace?”

He took another slow step forward, as if approaching a wild animal. “Kara.”

Shaking her head, she insisted, “I’m fine.” He continued to look at her as if he knew her exact thoughts. “Why wouldn’t I be fine? It’s not like I’m about to meet my future husband. A man I know little to nothing about. Someone who I don’t even love! What isn’t there to be fine about?”

Mon-El stayed silent for a few long seconds, taking in her wild, desperate eyes. He could see she was terrified and it tugged at his steal heart. Over the past week, Kara had unexpectedly wormed her way into his heart. He had seen how she was with her people. Seen the type of ruler she would become. She was compassionate toward all and took time to speak with everyone that she encountered. She actually listened to every concern they had and helped those in need. She was stubborn and strong-willed. Compassionate and put everyone else’s needs ahead of her own. He could see the type of Queen she would become and he was honored that she would become his Queen one day. He hadn’t expected to like her as much as he did. Let alone care about her. Even if she infuriated him with some of her prejudice views.

Nodding once, Mon-El sank down to the ground as he motioned for her to do likewise. She looked at him warily before slowly sitting down in front of him. Facing each other, Mon-El asked her, “What would you like to know?”

Confused for a moment, Kara asked, “What?”

Expounding, he elaborated, “What would you like to know about the Prince? We’ve discussed in great detail certain aspects of Daxam and my culture, but you haven’t once asked about the Prince or my King. Ask me anything and I will answer truthfully.”

Biting her bottom lip, she looked down at her hands before looking back up at him. “What is he like? The Prince, I mean. Is he a good man?”

Mon-El smiled as he thought of Ashe. “He is an excellent man. He is kind and gracious. He has grown into a fine Prince and will become a great King one day. I have no doubt about that.”

Kara knew that she could trust Mon-El, however she still worried that he was too close to the subject at hand. “What is one of your favorite things about him?”

Leaning back on his hands, Mon-El thought about her question for a moment. He loved many a thing about his brother. “I don’t know if I could pick just one.”

Kara started to relax as she watched Mon-El smile at whatever memories were drawn to him from her question. “Try.”

Leaning forward, he placed his elbows on his knees as he thought back to a memory from not too long ago. “I’d have to say his sense of justice.” Looking down at his hands, he spoke softly. “On Daxam we don’t have prisons. Depending on the severity of a crime, when someone breaks the law they are either put in stocks and ridiculed or sent away.”

Kara’s brow furrowed at that. “Sent away? To where?”

Mon-El rubbed the back of his neck as he said, “A few hundred years ago an encampment station was set up on one of our moons to banish all those that rose against the King. They were exiled there for the rest of their lives, as well as any family born to them there.”

Kara thought of how it was similar to Fort Rozz, however only a few were sent there for the remainder of their life and they could not have a family while imprisoned. “That’s terrible.”

Mon-El nodded a few times, scratching near his lip. He swallowed thickly as he thought about what his brother had promised him. “The Prince thinks so too. One night he told me that when he becomes King, he’s going to do away with that system of punishment. He said that he couldn’t stand the thought of people, guilty or not, being exiled to live under such harsh conditions. Especially…” Mon-El stopped himself from expounding on that, fearing he would reveal too much. Looking up, he told Kara, “The Prince sees the injustice still within our system and he already knows what he will do to amend them. He is a good, just man. You have nothing to fear about him.”

Kara wanted to know what exactly Mon-El was about to say in explanation as to why the Prince felt the way he did. However, the look in Mon-El’s eyes held her back from asking. She saw a great deal of pain and sorrow. She started to wonder just how closely he was connected to such a prison system. Still, she was pleased to hear that the Prince cared so deeply for his people. “What of the King, Kel Gand?”

Mon-El felt a rush of pride as he thought of his father. “The King is,” Mon-El looked off into the distance as he thought of everything the King had done, not only for him but the people as well, “the most honorable King I know.” Kara bit her lip at his words. She couldn’t truly believe that, not when the King allowed such horrible things to still exist. Mon-El saw a look pass over her face at his words and prompted her, “You don’t believe me?”

Kara blew out her breath as she tried to formulate her thoughts. “I just can’t believe that he is a good and honorable man when he still allows such terrible things to take place.” When she saw Mon-El’s brows furrow, she continued, “He, after all, still condones and benefits from slavery. People are not property to be bought.”

Mon-El nodded in agreement. “You’re right. Which is why he abolished slavery and released those enslaved on our planet a decade ago.”

Kara was surprised by that. She hadn’t heard of such a change ever occurring. “Really?”

Laughing bitterly, Mon-El shook his head. “Of course you wouldn't know about that. Why would Kryptonians believe that Daxamites can change, that we can see the error in our ways and move to become better? We are after all the worst of the worst, right? How have your own people put it? That’s right, we Daxamites are all hoodlums. That’s what you think, right?”

Kara felt anger rise within her at his harsh words. Standing up, she looked down at him as she said, “I have never said that! I was taught that your King kept his subjects in a drunken stupor to stop any uprising and was a harsh, cruel man that cared for no one but himself. How was I supposed to know any different?”

Mon-El pushed himself off the ground as he was angered by her naïveté. He told her boldly, “Ignorance is not bliss, your Royal Highness. You Kryptonians think that just because one King was like that, all are like that. Well, you're wrong. My King’s father, his Majesty Bal Gand, was a ruthless man that was hated by even his own subjects. He slaughtered innocent people for fun and oppressed everyone that wasn’t to his pleasing. He looked down on those of lesser status and banished any and all that stood in his way. My f…my King may not have always done right, but when he saw that he was wrong he acted on it and changed. A great deal has changed under his reign. My people would lay down their lives for him, as would I. He deserves only respect and honor. Even by such a high and mighty, enlightened Kryptonian like yourself.”

Kara’s mouth had dropped open slowly throughout his speech and as he finished, she struggled to form a comeback of any sort. He was right about not knowing about the changes that had occurred. She hadn’t known that the King had changed so much. How could she when all they were taught was of the bad of Daxam and how their monarchy was only that by word when in reality it was a dictatorship. She had never even visited Daxam for her to form her own conclusions. Why would she think that her tutors lied to her? They had no reason to.

Huffing, Kara said, “You are so insufferable! You claim to be so much better than I, when you are just as arrogant, even more so. You are egotistical and…and a Daxamite!”

Mon-El threw his head back as he barked out a laugh of derision. Looking back at her, he shook his head. “And there it is. It always comes back to that. I’m a Daxamite so I must be wrong in everything!”

“That is not what I said! You just…” Kara growled in frustration, her chest heaving in anger. “You just make everything so hard. I didn’t know the King had enacted such change. How could I! It was never mentioned in our history books and it’s not like we were on speaking terms until recently. How could you expect me to know otherwise?”

Mon-El shook is head as he said off-handedly, “You probably were even taught that we started this war, when it was Krypton that attacked us with no provocation.”

Kara’s jaw dropped at that. “We attacked you? This war started when your own King sent out envoys to weaken our monarchy!”

Snorting in derision, he shook his head. “Only after an attempt on His Majesty’s life was made.”

Clenching her jaw, Kara knew that this conversation, just as all their previous ones, would not end in agreement if they continued down this long played out history between their worlds. Taking a slow, steadying breath Kara spoke evenly and diplomatically. “I’m sorry I misjudged your King. Going forward I will keep a more opened mind toward him, as well as the Prince.”

Mon-El felt in that instant like he had been slapped in the face and like a cold rush of water was thrown at him. Regret at his own outburst flooded his system as well as shame for letting his anger get the best of him again. He knew deep down that Kara, even with her deeply held prejudice toward his people, was a good person. He also knew his own anger was not directly about her views, but more about how he had been treated and looked down upon his whole life. Something that he needed to work out on his own and not unleash it upon unknowing and undeserving bystanders. Especially not a member of a royal house. Swallowing thickly, Mon-El took a step back from her as he bowed his head. “I’m sorry as well. I should not have yelled at you or said those things. Please forgive me, your Royal Highness.”  
  
Kara stepped forward, placing her hand on his shoulder as she said, “Of course I forgive you. And you were right to tell me I was wrong. I didn’t know that about the King. I’m happy to know that there has been great change for the better on your planet.” When Mon-El lifted his head and looked into her eyes, Kara smiled softly, “I now see that it’s going to take more than one week for me to adjust to everything that has been happening. To learn everything that I will need to know about Daxam and not just rely on things I’ve read in my history books.”

Kara watched as Mon-El’s eyes filled with warmth as he looked down at her. Her fingers started to play with the fabric of his shirt as she continued to smile at him. She felt the makings of a blush start to form when a slow smile spread on his face. Laughing self-consciously, Kara asked, “What?”

Mon-El shook his head as his voice dipped an octave as he said, “You keep surprising me is all. Kara, you…amaze me.”

Blushing in full force, Kara gripped his shirt subconsciously in reflex. “Me? How?”

Mon-El let his eyes roam her face briefly, taking in her beauty. Both the external and internal. He noticed a lose strand of hair and moved his hand up, tucking the piece behind her ear as he said, “Most people wouldn’t admit they were wrong. But you did. I’ve seen men with far lesser status stand firm even in their misguided and wrong beliefs. Yet you are willing to change your perception when given the facts. You are remarkable.”

Kara smiled up at him, his kind words resonating within her. “Thank you.”

Mon-El, without much thought, let his fingers trail down Kara’s neck. He was enraptured by her as her breath hitched in response to his touch and her pupils dilated as her on hand on his shirt tightened. Kara flattened her hand on his shoulder moments later as his touched spread warmth throughout her whole body. They both let their eyes dart back and forth twice from the other’s lips back to their eyes. Whispering, Mon-El said with a small smile, “Hi.”

Kara smiled back at him, her heart racing as they drew closer. “Hi.”

She didn’t know if she should be thankful or not for what happened next. They both heard the door to the training room start to slide open, causing them to jump back from each other. Alura walked into the room, smiling at both of them, not noticing how neither would look at each other. “There you are. I’m happy to have caught you before you started training today. I know you won’t like this, my daughter, but I think it best that you not train today.”

Mon-El cleared his throat before he said, “I was just telling her Royal Highness that.”

Alura smiled at Mon-El, happy to see that he was on her side. “Excellent. Astra and Lara are both waiting for us in your room Kara to prepare you for the House of Gand’s arrival.” Stretching out her hand, she beckoned her daughter toward her.

Taking this opportunity, Mon-El bowed toward both of them. “If you’ll excuse me, Your Majesty.”

He quickly left the room, leaving Kara to watch his retreating form. Her mother prompted her again, causing Kara to put on a smile. “Sorry, yes, of course.” Taking her mother’s hand, Kara tried not to think of the intense moment she had just shared with Mon-El. She especially tried not to think about the fact that she had been ready and willing to kiss him.

* * *

Kara looked at herself one last time, taking everything in. The ship was scheduled to arrive in just a few minutes and she was a nervous wreck. Running her hands down the length of her dress, Kara slowly blew out a breath. Her mother stepped up from behind her, smiling lovingly at her. Adjusting one of her loose curls, Alura said, “Everything will be fine.”

Forcing a smile, Kara nodded at her mother’s words. “I know.”

Alura’s smile turned sad as she saw her daughter’s distress. “You are so brave. I am so proud of you. I hope you know that.”

Kara smiled more convincingly at her words. “I know that.”

Nodding once, Alura told Kara that she had just a few more minutes before she would be needed at the palace entrance. Kara watched her leave and waited until the door closed before she let out one sob of panic. Tears clouded her vision as she willed herself to gain control of her emotions. She was stronger than this. Looking toward the ceiling, Kara took in a few slow, steadying breaths. She had just gotten rein of her emotions when a knock sounded through her door. Mon-El’s muffled voice came through, “It’s time.”

Swallowing thickly one more time, Kara adjusted the crown that lay on her head. She hated wearing it, but knew that it was a necessity for such occasions. Nodding once, Kara moved toward the door, opening it to reveal Mon-El waiting attentively. He looked rather regal in his official royal guard uniform. His sword the only weapon she visibly saw on display.

Mon-El, for his part, was stunned into silence momentarily at the vision before him. Kara was breathtaking with her hair flowing freely and a blue dress that highlighted her stunning eyes. Sucking in a breath, Mon-El spoke reverently, “You are stunning.”

Ducking her head, Kara smiled at his words. “Thank you.” They stood in silence for a few moments before Kara heard the sound of a ship enter the atmosphere. Taking in another deep breath, she pasted on a smile that was completely fake. “I guess it’s time.”

Looking up at Mon-El, she relaxed slightly when he smiled at her. Leaning forward, he whispered at her, “His Majesty and his Royal Highness will fall in love with you rather quickly. Trust me.”

Moving forward, they fell in step with each as they walked toward the palace entrance. “I hope you’re right.”

Shrugging, Mon-El told her truthfully. “Your kind heart could win anyone over.”

At his words, Kara smiled slyly at him. Jokingly, just before they were about to arrive at the doors, she said, “Does that mean I’ve won your heart?”

Mon-El held the door open for and spoke softly, so only she could hear as she passed him, “Yes, you have.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few people mention in passing about how old everyone is. In this story Mon-El is 28, Kara and Ashe are 23, and the newest character in this chapter is 22. 
> 
> I am so sorry for taking so long with this. Please forgive me.

Kara watched as the large Daxamite ship landed gracefully, her heart quickening as she watched the doors slide open. Mon-El came to stand just behind her as Kel Gand exited the aircraft with his wife Klysa. Zor-El, along with Alura, moved forward to greet the royal family. Kara clasped her hands in front of her as she watched her father shake Kel’s hand, both smiling cordially at each other. She tried to only focus on the King and his wife, putting off the inevitable. She knew that at any moment she would have to lay her eyes on her future husband. Kara nearly jumped out of her skin when Mon-El whispered to her, “Relax.”

Kara shot him a look before unclasping her hands. Taking in another deep breath, she finally looked behind Kel Gand. Ashe was a handsome man, his blonde hair matching his father’s. He was also just as tall as the King. As they drew closer, Kara noticed that a young woman was walking alongside Ashe. Leaning back just the slightest bit, Kara asked Mon-El, “Who is that next to the Prince?”

Mon-El shook his head slightly at the knowledge of how little Kryptonians truly knew of his planet. “That would be Her Royal Highness, Princess Bree Gand.”

Kara’s eyes widened briefly before looking at Mon-El. How had she not known that? Were her tutors that lax in their knowledge of Daxam? “Princess? He has a sister?” Mon-El wasn’t able to answer though as a throat cleared from before Kara. Looking back, Kara saw that her father stood with Kel in front of her. Kara blushed profusely as she curtsied to her guests. When she looked back up, Kel was smiling fondly at her.

His blue-grey eyes danced with mirth as he gently took her hands and spoke to her for the first time. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear.”

Something about the King put Kara at ease. Perhaps it was what Mon-El had already told her about him. Whatever the cause, Kara smiled without force at the King. “Likewise. I look forward to being able to get to know each other. Although, Mon-El has already told me much about you.”

Kel smiled widely as he teased, “All good, I hope.”

“Of course.” Laughing, Kara looked back toward where Mon-El stood behind her. However, she didn’t see him. Her brow furrowed as her gaze moved downward and saw him on bended knee, his head bowed and his right arm raised slightly to be on the same level as his head. She was not accustomed to such formalities of genuflection. It starkly reminded her of Mon-El’s position in their worlds. He was a servant to the royal family and nothing more. Looking back toward Kel, Kara assured him, “He has spoken very highly of you.”

Smiling, he squeezed her hands momentarily before letting them go to make introductions. “This is my wife, Queen Klysa Gand.” Kara bowed her head with the smallest of curtsies as Kel went on, “And our daughter, Princess Bree Gand.” Kara smiled warmly as Bree curtsied deeply at her. “And our son, Ashe Gand, your future husband.”

Kara swallowed as Ashe stepped toward her. She knew what was to happen next, however she was still not prepared for it. Offering him her hand, Kara felt his lips gently kiss it as he bowed from the waist. She returned the gesture as she curtsied to him. They both rose at the same time, Kara’s hand slowly dropping to her side, their eyes meeting each other. She was shocked to see that they looked exactly like Mon-El’s eyes, their coloring the same as well as the warmth that lay behind them. They both looked away from each other at Zor-El’s voice. “Come, let us go inside to talk more about the days that lay ahead for us.”

Kel and Klysa followed Kara’s parents inside their palace, leaving their children to follow. Ashe motioned for Kara to go before him as well as his sister. Kara smiled at him before walking alongside Bree into her home. Kara tried to keep pace with her parents, however soon realized that both Bree and Ashe had slowed their pace considerably. Looking back toward them she stopped before looking back toward her parents as they turned a corner that led toward the great hall.

Kara turned back toward the prince and princess, about to ask why they were delaying, when Bree looked behind Kara momentarily before smiling widely. She then threw herself at Mon-El, hugging him tightly. Shocked, Kara felt a cold chill run down her spine as something filled deep in the pit of her stomach as Bree clung to Mon-El. She felt like an intruder as she watched their reunion.

Mon-El hugged Bree tightly as she told him, “Oh, I’ve missed you, Mon. The palace just isn’t the same without you.”

Laughing, Mon-El pulled her back just the slightest bit. “That’s only because now you have no one to indulge you to go on your journeys. Ashe and I are always to lenient with that.”

Bree smiled widely at Mon-El before looking at Ashe. “Don’t even try to deny that I’m the one that makes both your lives so full of fun and adventure.” She looked back at Mon-El before kissing him just next to the side of his mouth and hugging him again.

Ashe clasped Mon-El’s shoulder as he told him, “She is right though. It is definitely not the same with you gone.”

Mon-El let Bree down, but she looped her arm through his as she told him with an eye roll. “Uncle Jaarc is the worst. He doesn’t let me do anything.”

Mon-El raised an eyebrow, laughter dancing in his eyes as he said, “And by you, I’m assuming you mean that he doesn’t allow Ashe to go off with you.”

Bree sighed dramatically. “It’s absolutely dreadful. Jaarc won’t even let him go out with me to the forest! And you know how Dranax is, never one to indulge me. He only allowed me to go off with Ashe because he knew you were with us.”

Mon-El had missed his sister and felt like teasing her. So he put on a hurt look as he said, “Ah, so you only miss me because you can’t go on those adventures anymore.”

Her eyes widened briefly as she shook her head. Looking at Mon-El, Bree said, “No! You know how much I love you. It’s just an added bonus that we get to go on said adventures together.” When she saw how he was holding back his laughter, she slapped him on his arm in indignation. “I hate you sometimes.”

Laughing, Mon-El wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Ashe chuckled in the background. Kissing her forehead, Mon-El said, “You love me.”

Mad at him now, Bree shoved him away as she started to walk toward Kara. “No, I don’t.” She looped her arm with Kara’s as she looked back at Mon-El and Ashe. Speaking to Kara as she looked at the two men, Bree said, “Kara, let me tell you all the terrible things that I can think of of these two horrid men.”

Stunned in shock at what she just witnessed and the openness that lay between the three Daxamites, Kara was led silently away from Mon-El and Ashe.

Mon-El watched as Bree led Kara away, having no doubt about it that she would talk Kara’s ear off. Shaking his head as he chuckled, he looked at his younger brother. He could see that something was weighing heavily on the young man’s mind. He could also take a good guess at what it was. Mon-El asked softly, “How did she take the news?”

Ashe swallowed thickly as he watched the two young women stop at the end of the hall, well out of earshot. “Not well.” Shaking his head, he turned to Mon-El. “I knew it was always a possibility. We both did. I just…I had hoped father would see the need to change this custom after everything that happened with…”

Mon-El nodded, “Right.”

Sighing, Ashe rubbed the back of his neck. “Sameen hasn’t spoken to me since it was formally announced. I told her we had a whole year, that we should use it to cherish our last days together. But she said she couldn’t bear it. She doesn’t hold it against me though. She knows this is my duty and it will end this war. It is the right thing to do.”

Mon-El gently squeezed Ashe’s shoulder, “But you miss her.”

Nodding, Ashe spoke softly, “Yes, deeply.”

Mon-El hated to see his brother be in any form of pain. He had been worried when Ashe had first met his love, having known from firsthand experience what such an affair could lead too. However, over the years, he had seen their love blossom. He had also seen the changes his father had enacted and had heard of the changes that his father still wished to enact. The marriage arrangement being among them. So, he too had hoped for his brother. There might still be hope yet though. “Have you told father?”

Shaking his head, Ashe told him, “No, there’s no point. This will end a war, my feelings are not more important than the lives of thousands, if not millions.”

Mon-El spoke softly, “There still could be another way to end the war. If father knew how you truly felt, he may just look into finding it.”

Ashe smiled sadly at him. “Trust me, I’ve tried to find another way. There is none. This marriage alliance is our only hope.” Looking toward the two women ahead of them, he saw Bree look at him, asking silently if they were ready to head toward their respective families. She had known that he had needed to talk with their brother, knowing just how close the two brothers were, and that Mon-El was the only one Ashe could talk to about this subject. Smiling at her, Ashe took in a deep breath and told Mon-El, “I think we should go save the princess from our sister.”

Bree looked back to Kara as she finished telling her the story of how Ashe broke his arm in an attempt to tame a wild baby dragon. Laughing, she said, “It was quite the sight to see, little seven year old Ashe holding his arm as ten guards came rushing out to see why their prince was crying oh so loudly. I think they feared we had been laid upon by some horrid Kryp…well, never mind the reasoning. It is truly one of my fondest memories.” She smiled brightly as her brother heard the tail end of her conversation, shaking his head at her.

Stepping up to the two women, Ashe said, “I beg you to forgive my sister, Princess Kara. She has yet to be tutored in the form of holding a proper conversation or even proper etiquette.”

Kara smiled slightly, as Bree waved her hand in a dismissive manner. “Oh, I’ve been tutored just fine. I just choose to ignore it.” Looking at Kara, she leaned in and spoke conspiratorially, “It is rather tiresome having to be a proper lady at all times, wouldn’t you agree? A girl has a right to get down and dirty, just like the lesser sex.” She then shot a look at Ashe and Mon-El.

Kara’s hand flew to her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter. She failed though when Mon-El himself started to laugh. She looked at him as he looked at Bree, seeing fondness fill his eyes. She hadn’t ever seen him this light and free. She was pleased to see just how wrong her views were of the House of Gand. Her worries were slowly easing away with each passing second. Though they had just met, Kara already knew that Bree would become a good friend. Even Ashe seemed to be a kind man, just as Mon-El had said.

Bree laughed as well, smiling brightly. “I knew we were kindred spirits, Princess Kara.”

Containing her laughter once again, Kara smiled at Bree. “Please, both of you can call me Kara and I truly think we are, as well.”

Bree smiled even more brightly at Kara. Looping her arm through Kara’s again, she said, “Please tell me your guard is even more lenient than Mon-El.”

Kara smiled knowingly at Mon-El, who only shook his head. “I actually don’t have an official guard. Mon-El is the first one I’ve had in quite sometime. Although my aunt has assigned a few others since the announcement was made.’

Bree’s eyes widened comically at Kara’s confession. “How did you get away with that? Please tell me.” She closed her eyes as she imagined. “To have no guard would be a dream come true.”

Ashe shook his head as he told her matter-of-factly, “Out of all of us, you are the one that needs a guard the most, Bree. You get into more situations than I ever thought possible.”

Sticking her tongue out at her brother, Bree turned to Kara. “Ignore his lies. He enjoys our adventures just as much as I do.” She gasped as an idea came to her. “Does that mean Mon-El is the one that has been looking after you?” At Kara’s nod, Bree squealed in joy. “Oh, this is wondrous news. This means that we can go exploring! I’ve read up on Krypton since the news of the marriage and our journey here was announced. Is it true that you have a place called Glass Forest? Is it really made of glass? Oh, what about the Scarlet Jungle? Is it truly all scarlet? Is there actually a mountain made of jewels here?”

Kara nodded her head as she said, “Yes, those are places on Krypton.” When she saw how excited Bree got at her words, she offered, “I can take you to them later on. If you’d like.”

“Like? I’d love too! Oh, the adventures we’ll have here.” Turning to Mon-El, Bree told him. “I could just kiss you right now. With you guarding Kara, Jaarc won’t be able to say no to us journeying this planet.”

Mon-El was just about to ask where Jaarc was, when Zor-El’s voice called down from the hall, “Kara?”

Kara turned toward her father, seeing him beckoning them down toward the great hall. Bree huffed softly, “Duty calls, but we must discuss this more later.”

Smiling, Kara nodded, “Of course.”

Zor-El smiled at his daughter, happy to see that she appeared to be having a good time. As they drew closer, he told them, “We were wondering where you four had gone off too.”

Bree bowed her head as she said, “It was my fault your Majesty.”

Zor-El smiled at Bree. “It’s alright dear, I’m pleased to see you three getting to know each other. We will, after all, be family shortly.” Motioning for them to follow, Zor-El walked into the great hall.

Bree leaned in and whispered to Kara, “Your father reminds me a great deal of my father.”

Kara smiled at her as she heard her mother say, “I think that is a wonderful idea Kel. Intertwine the best of both cultures in one celebration. I know that your…galas are far grander than the ones we have, is there anything that you wish to include?”

Klysa narrowed her eyes briefly, before saying, “It would be of the utmost importance that the Troth Dance be performed. It is a tradition that goes back centuries.” Looking at Kara, something akin to mockery shining in her eyes, Klysa asked her, “You do know the dance, don’t you dear?”

Bree startled a little at the question as Kara stood just a little straighter and lied through her teeth. “Of course. It won’t be a problem at all.”

She could feel Bree looking at her as she maintained eye contact with Klysa. The Queen smiled tightly at her as she said, “Excellent. Then it’s set. Tomorrow at the celebration, you two will officially be betrothed before the kingdoms and gods, signifying the union that will shortly take place.”

Kara felt a wave a panic set in at her words. She didn’t hear the rest of the conversation that took place. All she could focus on was that tomorrow her engagement would be acknowledged before their gods. Rao, she was not prepared for that. She didn’t even know the dance that would show this union. She hoped that Kelex would be able to assist her in her search for the dance.

She couldn’t ask Mon-El. Not after seeing him with Bree. They obviously had a very deep bond, one she could see they were hiding from the King and Queen. She knew her attraction to him was pointless, she was after all to be wed to Ashe. She had thought, though, that he too felt the same pull. It was foolish of her. They had known each other for just a mere week. Even with all their deep conversations and debates, she didn’t truly know Mon-El. Not personally. She didn’t know his background or anything of real import. The only thing she truly knew of him was that he loved his King dearly, he had a brother that he only spoke of that one time and that he had been a guard for most of his life. Everything else was really of just the Daxam culture and what he knew of the House of Gand. She hadn’t asked if he had someone waiting for him back home. If someone was missing him. She would need to distance herself however she could from her growing attraction to him, now that she knew he did have someone. However secret it was.

Kara was thankful when she heard her mother say she would show their guests to their rooms so they could get settled in. Excusing herself quietly, she slid out of Bree’s grasp and moved quickly out of the room. Forgetting completely of her ever present shadow, Kara broke into a run as she moved toward her room. She flung her door open before rushing toward her balcony. She just needed some fresh air and a moment to herself without eyes on her. Without anyone expecting anything from her. Laying her hands on the stone balustrade, she leaned into it as she slowly took in a few deep breaths.

She felt her mind start to clear when Mon-El’s voice carried through her room, “Why did you lie back there?”

Turning around, she saw that he stood at the threshold of her room, waiting for her to invite him in. Crossing her arms over her chest, she told him, “I didn’t lie about anything.”

Leaning against the frame, Mon-El said, “Yes you did.”

Holding her head up high, Kara asked, “And how would you possibly know that?”

Smirking, Mon-El told her, “Because only members of the House of Gand know the Troth Dance and you are not a member of the House. At least, not yet.”

Kara’s jaw dropped at that. That could only mean one thing. “Why would the Queen ask me that then?”

Shrugging, Mon-El said, “She could have many reasons. My guess is that she wanted to make a fool of you. I don’t think she was expecting you to lie.”

Left speechless for a few moments, Kara struggled to find the right words to express how she felt. “That’s so…cruel of her.”

Nodding his agreement, Mon-El pushed off the doorframe. “Don’t worry though, I can teach it to you.”

Kara’s eyes widened at his offer. “No, that’s alright. I’ll manage another way.”

Mon-El furrowed his brows at her. “Why? If I can teach you, no one else will have to know you lied.”

Shaking her head, Kara insisted, “Really, it’s fine.” Clearing her throat, she felt a blush tint her cheeks as she told him, “I don’t think it would be appropriate, especially with Bree here. I’m sure Kelex will be able to help me.”

Mon-El was even more confused at Kara’s reason. “What has Bree got to do with me teaching you the dance?”

Kara was about to answer, expounding on how she saw their secret bond, when Bree popped into view, as if just mentioning her name summoned her. Smiling at Mon-El and Kara, she said, “Who’s ready to learn the Troth Dance?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update this. My muse left me but it has returned! Here's a small chapter but I promise the next one will be nice and long. I have so much in store for this story. And remember guys, this is a SLOWBURN. A lot is going to be revealed about Mon-El's past first before these two even come close to getting together. They still have almost a full year before Kara is to be married. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

Kara watched as Bree and Mon-El positioned themselves in the center of the large ballroom where she knew the party would be held. Kara watched as Mon-El bowed to Bree before he gently placed his hand just above her waist. They started to slowly dance as Bree explained to Kara the meaning behind the dance.

 

“Many centuries ago, our king had to choose a bride for his son. However, he could not see which princess would bring our kingdom the truest benefit. So he turned to our god, Val-Or, and asked to give him a sign as to which bride the gods would show favor on and bring prosperity to our people. He invited all the kingdom, both high and low-borne, to the feast that day, announcing for all to know that our god would choose their future queen for them. Twenty women stood before them and each danced with the prince. And just as the sun began to set the twentieth princess began to dance with the prince. It is said that the moment they touched the room was filled in awe, a hush falling over everyone. As the dance progressed and as the sun sank, the crowd waited with bated breath to see if perhaps she was the one our gods had chosen.”

 

Kara’s own breath caught in her chest as she watched the two gracefully dance around the ballroom, the dance itself a beautiful sight to behold. She saw how as the dance progressed the points of contact grew. At first it was just Mon-El’s hand then his other arm gracefully connected with Bree’s, her hand gently cupping his as it began to sway up and down in the air flawlessly along with the dance. He slowly spun her with their connection and she twirled until she was facing him again. He again slowly spun her out but this time he extended his arm for her to grab onto as they moved through the ballroom. She watched as Mon-El grabbed Bree’s hand and Bree flawlessly spun out, their hands the only point of connection. They beautiful came together, their hands raised high in the air before moving apart again. They did this twice more before they came together, both arms squared and wrapped around one another.

 

As they began to waltz, Bree continued. “As they glided over the floor, the room grew dim save for the twinkling lights on the walls and above them. The music began to swell, as if the gods themselves were playing and blessing the union.” As Mon-El spun Bree out, she said, “The crowd gasped as he spun her and when they came back together, the prince lifted her into the air,” Mon-El doing just that, “and a brilliant ray of sun shone down upon them.” As Mon-El gracefully lowered Bree down, her feet gently touching the ground, she finished, “Showing us that our gods had made their choice. She would be our next queen.” They concluded the dance with a low dip before separating and bowing toward each other.

 

Turning to face Kara, Bree said smiling, “The dance itself symbolizes the bringing together two beings and unifying them as one. It has become tradition ever since then to ask our gods to bless the marriage that will take place.”

 

Kara had tears in her eyes, for the dance was truly breathtaking. Clearing her throat softly, she asked, “Has it always happened each time? Have your gods chosen each time?”

 

The smile fell as Bree shook her head. “No and when we do not listen to our gods there are always consequences. Sometimes the kingdom suffers through a harsh rulership, a war is started, an insufficient supply of foods for the people, or even a loveless marriage. There are always consequences for going against what our gods desire. Whether that be on a large-scale or contained just to the royal family is yet to be seen until the marriage is sealed.” Shaking her head, she smiled at Kara as she reassured her, “I’m positive that won’t happen here though. This marriage will bring only good things for our people.” Stepping away from her brother, Bree motioned for Kara to take her place. “Alright, now it’s your turn. We will go slowly as I talk you through each one of the steps. Mon-El is an excellent lead, so if you follow him he will guide you through it all quite easily. I promise.”

 

Kara shook her head, not wanting to share such a symbolic dance with a man she knew had feelings for. Even if they were just blossoming little buds of emotions. However, Bree wouldn’t take no for an answer and Kara found herself being bowed to by Mon-El before his hand gently rested on her waist. They went through the movements slowly at first, the sun leisurely beginning its descent as time passed. Both Bree and Mon-El coached her through the moves, adjusting her step each time she stumbled or faltered. Soon Kara forgot her own feelings as she focused solely on learning the dance. As the sun began its final descent, the last rays lighting the sky, Kara finally felt confident enough to do it at the normal pace once through. Bree started to sing softly the melody that would play tomorrow as Kara would dance with Ashe. Kara smiled at Mon-El as she matched each of his move, pride swelling in her heart.

 

Bree herself smiled widely as she watched the two dance together. She liked Kara a great deal and was happy to see her brother would be marrying a lovely woman. She watched as they came to the conclusion of the dance. Mon-El spun Kara out just as the sun finally set and as he lifted her into the air, Bree gasped softly as a brilliant ray of sunlight shone down upon them. She watched as Kara smiled down at Mon-El, her own smile matching the light unifying them by their gods. Then looking down, Bree saw her brother smile right back as a light she had never seen before shined up at Kara. With tears filling her eyes, having been honored to witness her gods’ wishes, Bree looked on as Mon-El slowly brought Kara back down. They ended the dance with the dip before separating and bowing toward each other.

 

Bree didn’t know what to do with this information. Val-Or had made his choice known. She knew firsthand what going against their gods meant, her own parents union having never been blessed. Their marriage was only that by word. Neither of them loved each other and while her father treated her mother with nothing but respect, she saw the sadness in his eyes. A sadness of a love lost, a love that had gifted them her oldest brother. While the kingdom prospered under her father’s rule, it was the House of Gand that suffered. A house full of hatred and contempt. Bree feared what would occur if her own brother entered into a marriage not blessed by their gods.

 

She was just about to move forward to tell them what she had witnessed when the doors to the ballroom opened. Her mother, Klysa, entered the room and Bree immediately knew this would not end well. Trying to intercept, Bree rushed before her mother, standing in her way. “Mother, what a surprise! I thought you and father would be settling in and resting after such a long journey.” Looking back at Kara and more specifically at Mon-El, who took a large step away from Kara, Bree tried to implore him to slip away. However, her brother would not listen as he knew that if he were to escape, the queen’s anger would then be dispelled upon her daughter.

 

Klysa looked at her daughter, before looking behind her toward Kara and Mon-El, a scowl appearing as her eyes landed on him. “What are you doing in here?”

 

Bree lied blatantly. “Kara was just being so kind as to show me around the palace. She was just showing me the ballroom where the banquet will be held tomorrow. Isn’t it beautiful in here mother?”

 

Klysa slowly let her eyes take in the room, not letting her contempt of this world show on her face. “Yes, it’s just…delightful isn’t it. So quaint.” Moving forward she came to stand in front of Mon-El, Bree rushing toward his side, worried at what her mother would do. “Jaarc has been looking for you since we’ve arrived.”

 

Mon-El started to apologize when Klysa backhanded him, her ring cutting into his cheek. He bit back a gasp of pain as Bree protested loudly, “Mother!” and Kara reached out toward him, shocked at what she had just witnessed.

 

Klysa grabbed Mon-El’s chin and held it so her nails started to dig into his flesh. “Don’t forget your place, whoreson. I am your queen and you are _nothing_. You would still be rotting away in the stocks if it weren’t for _my_ mercy. Remember you are not to speak until given permission.” Mon-El breathed heavily through his nose, his jaw clenching in rage. He took her harsh words though, knowing the truth behind her lies. He knew she only did this to him to humiliate him in front of not only his sister but also Kara. Reminding him that she viewed him as nothing but an animal to abuse. Klysa saw the anger in his eyes and punished him for it, her nails drawing blood as she forced him to bow down low before her. “And you are to bow before your queen.”

 

Mon-El sank to his knee as Kara spoke up, “Stop this!”

 

The queen looked at her and said, “This does not concern you.” Looking down at Mon-El she asked, “Now what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

Taking in a deep breath, Mon-El controlled his anger as he spoke evenly words he learned long ago, “I offer my deepest regret and apologies to you, my queen. I am but your humble servant.”

 

Klysa smiled wickedly at him before releasing her damaging hold on him. “You are dismissed. Find Jaarc, I am sure he has his own form of punishment for your tardiness.”

 

Clenching his jaw, Mon-El bowed his head before slowly standing to his feet. Turning toward Kara and Bree he bowed deeply at the waist, never meeting their eyes. “Your Royal Highnesses.”

 

Kara was left speechless at the horror she just witnessed. Her heart hammered in her chest as rage for Mon-El and how the queen treated him. She didn’t know what to say or even think. Bree though looked at her mother with unbridled anger, it seeping into her voice as she spoke. “How could you be so cruel to him? Must you continue to punish him for something he had no control over?”

 

Klysa stepped toward her daughter, a warning ringing clear in her voice. “Do not speak to your mother in such a tone. If he cannot remember his place, then that is your fault. He is not your equal and he never will be, so stop treating him as such and treat him as he should be treated. As his name requires him to be treated.”

 

“Father did away with such terrible rules long ago. It is you who insists on it, your own wounded pride…” Bree was not expecting the slap as her mother hit her. Tears filled Bree’s eyes, her bottom lip trembling as she gasped aloud in pain. Looking up at her mother, she cradled her cheek. “I hate you and I hate what you’ve done to our family.” She excused herself from Kara before rushing out of the room.

 

Kara stood in shock as the queen turned toward her. She saw no remorse in the woman before her for what she had just done. Kara decided right there and then that the queen of Daxam was a cruel woman that she would never like. Klysa held her head high as she told Kara, “You would also do well to remember your guard’s place. He is not your friend. He is your servant. He is beneath you and you should treat him as such for him to remember so.”

 

Kara stepped forward boldly as she spoke with conviction. “He is a person, just like you and I. I will treat him as I would treat any of my fellowman. I would remind _you_ that you are not on Daxam. You are on Krypton and we treat everyone equally here.” Klysa sputtered in anger as Kara took another step toward her, causing Klysa to take one step back. “And when I become the queen of Daxam I will ensure that everyone will be treated just as equally there as well. Now, if you’ll excuse me Your Majesty, I must go check on my _friends_.” Kara stormed off in a rage, looking for where Bree or Mon-El went off to.

 

Klysa took in a deep breath as she contained her own rage over what Kara had said. Looking around at the ballroom, she promised silently to her god that she would never allow a Kryptonian to rule on her world, even if it was the last thing she did.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara found Bree first after several minutes, even though she went searching for Mon-El. Kara could hear Bree speaking to someone through the door to her guest room. Although her words were muffled, Kara could hear what she was saying.

* * *

Bree rushed out of the ballroom, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. She ducked her head, hiding her tears as she passed by servants walking the halls. She almost gave up when she saw her own personal guard, Dranax, standing before a closed door. She hurried toward him as the sound of a brutal fight echoed from behind him. “Are they in there?”

At his silence, she knew her brother and uncle were. She tried to push her way passed him, however he stood his ground and said remorsefully, “I’m sorry, my lady. I cannot allow you to pass or I will be next in there.”

Bree’s eyes filled with tears once more. Grasping the man’s crossed arms, she implored, “Dranax, please. He did no wrong. He should not be punished for my mother’s hatred of him. You know Mon-El. You’ve fought and protected side by side with him. You know him to be an honorable man. I beg you to allow me to pass to stop this.”

Dranax stood his ground though, knowing if he allowed it he would most certainly die for it. “I’m sorry.”

A sobbed escaped her throat as she heard Mon-El cry of pain. She tried one last time, imploring with her eyes to Dranax. However, he would not be swayed. Her frustration getting the best of her, Bree shoved Dranax with all her might, pushing him back into the closed door. He took her anger, his heart going out to this tortured family.

Bree let another sob escape her as Mon-El’s scream rang throughout the hall. Turning quickly, she started to run down the hall toward her own guest room. She was almost to there when her brother began knocking on her door. Hearing a soft cry, he turned to see his sister running toward him. “Bree, what is it?”

She slammed into him, letting her brother’s warmth engulf her and bring her comfort as a sobbed wracked her body. Ashe gently guided his sister into her room, closing the door softly behind him. They sat down on her bed as Ashe asked, “What happened?”

With a hiccupping sob Bree told him everything that had happened when their mother found them. Finishing her story, she spoke with venom in her voice, “I hate her. I hate her with every fiber of my being. She humiliated him and for what? To make herself feel better. It has been like this for eighteen years and he just takes it. He doesn’t talk to father about her treatment toward him and Mon-El has forbade us from telling father. I cannot and will not hold my tongue this time. He doesn’t deserve this.”

Just then a soft knock was heard at the door. Bree whispered to her brother, “If it is her, tell her I don’t wish to see her.”

Ashe made his way toward the door, opening it slightly. He was surprised to see Kara standing at the other side. Before he could greet her, she said, “I just wanted to see how your sister is doing.”

Looking back at his sister, Bree nodded for him to allow Kara inside. After entering, Ashe closed the door once more. Kara rushed to Bree’s side, gently inspecting the younger girls bruised cheek. Kara asked softly, “Has she done this before?” 

Bree allowed Kara to wipe the tear that escaped as she said, “No. Mon-El never allows her anger to spill toward us.” 

Kara grasped her hand as she inquired, “But she has acted like this toward him before?” At Bree’s nod, Kara looked toward Ashe. “And nothing has been done to stop her? Not even by the King?”

Ashe moved to the other side of Bree, sitting down with a heavy sigh. “Has Mon-El told you anything of his past? Of his parents?” Kara shook her head, knowing that that had been a topic Mon-El avoided adeptly. Ashe knew he had to choose his next word wisely, knowing Mon-El kept his true parentage a secret from a great many, no wanting to dishonor their father. He told Kara, “Mon-El came to live with us when he was just ten years old. My mother was not in agreement with my father’s decision and made it known to Mon-El at every turn. The first time she raised her hand against him, I tried to tell my father. However, Mon-El begged me to stay silent. He feared he would be kicked out and banished to the stocks or worse. He already felt like a burden to our family.”

Ashe paused briefly as he remembered how serious Mon-El was for someone just four years older than he himself was. “I tried to reassure him that he wouldn’t. He was no burden to us, but he would not relent. So, I honored his wish. While I do not agree with it, I will not go against my word. Mon-El had been through a great deal before coming to us and I did not want to alienate him even more. As we grew older and as my mother’s temper worsened, I could no longer keep silent. I told my mother that I would not tolerate her abuse toward him anymore. She in turn let her anger out on me. Or at least tried to. Mon-El had just become my personal guard and he pushed me out of the way, taking the slap meant for me.” Ashe looked out the window in Bree’s room, watching as the stars twinkled in the sky. “The beating he took afterward for his interference will always be my burden to carry. He came close to losing his life that day at the hands of the Head of the Royal Guard, on my mother’s order.” 

Looking back at Kara, Ashe spoke a reminder for himself and his sister and a warning for Kara, “While we wish we could do more we know that if we were to, it would end with Mon-El losing his life.”

Kara sat in silence, taking in Ashe’s words. She could understand their fears, but to just stand there and witness such abuse was not something she thinks she could stomach. Swallowing thickly, her throat suddenly dry, Kara asked, “Would the King do something if he were to find out?” 

Bree answered immediately, “He would have mother hang for what she has done through the years. But my brother is right, our mother would make sure that Mon-El pay for her crimes.” Tears sprang to her eyes at the injustice of their situation. “And I cannot lose him. I can’t.” 

Ashe tried to comfort Bree as Kara finally asked the question that burned the most inside of her. “Why does your mother hate Mon-El so much?”

Both Bree and Ashe exchanged a look, both knowing what must be said. Ashe kissed his sister’s forehead before looking at Kara, “It is not my place to say. That is something only Mon-El can tell you.”

Kara was about to press for more answers when a knock was heard at the door. The door started to open just a crack and Kel Gand’s voice traveled through the room, “Is it alright if I come in?”

Bree quickly wiped the tears from her face as she said, “Of course father.”

Pushing the door open widely, Kel walked into the room and smiled at seeing his two children and Kara together. He was happy to see that they were already bonding. However, his smile quickly fell from his face as he saw that his daughter had been crying. Rushing forward, he knelt before his daughter. Grasping her hands, he asked softly, “What happened?”

Bree laughed embarrassingly, having perfected her act long ago. “It’s so silly. I tripped and hit my cheek on the way down. I’m just worried about tomorrow and the banquet. Kara was just comforting me, telling me she knows a great way to cover up any type of bruising.” Looking at Kara, Bree imploring asked Kara to go along with her lie. “Isn’t that right Kara?”

Swallowing, Kara internally battled with herself about what she should do. She knew the right thing to do was tell the King exactly what she had witnessed. Yet, she truly did believe what Ashe and Bree had told her and she could not take having Mon-El’s blood on her hands. She would wait only until she got the truth from Mon-El and then she would decide what to do. Smiling sadly at Bree, Kara said, “Yes, my aunt is a general and she has come to many a function needing help covering over battle wounds and bruises. I have become quite adept at it.”

Smiling at the three young adults before him, Kel stood and said, “Excellent. Crisis averted. Now, for the reason I am here. Zor-El and Alura have invited us to dine with them, so come along children.” Looking around for his other son, he asked Ashe, “Where is Mon-El?”

Bree felt tears prick at her eyes as she remembered his screams from earlier. Ashe jumped forward, blocking her from their father’s view. “I believe he and Jaarc went to discuss plans for tomorrow. I’m sure he will be along shortly father.”

Kel believed his son’s lie and ushered them out toward the dining hall. Kara held Bree’s hand, offering her silent support and comfort, hoping she drew strength from their connection. As they entered the room, Zor-El and Alura looked toward their daughter and were pleased to see her already bonding with the Prince and Princess. Smiling at Kara, they welcomed their guests.

Kara noticed that Klysa was waiting for her husband at the table and tried not to scowl at the woman. She squeezed Bree’s hand one last time before taking her place next to her father and across from her mother. Ashe sat down next to Kara as Bree took the seat at the other end of the head of the table, next to her father and across from her mother. As they all settled in, trays of food were brought out and they all began to eat dinner. Neither Kara, Bree, or Ashe partook of the conversation that was mostly held between the two Kings. Kara, for her part, no longer had an appetite. They were just finishing their meal when the door opened and Mon-El slipped through. 

Bowing deeply at the table, he apologized for the intrusion before taking up his post at the door. Both Kara and Bree grew concerned when they noticed Mon-El’s grimace of pain as he took weight off of his left leg. Ashe just glared down at his empty plate, biting back his anger. Kel noticed the tension in his children’s demeanor and then looked intently at his oldest son. He noted small scratches on his face and how shallow his breathing was, as if his ribs were bruised or broken. He wanted to go immediately to him, but Klysa grabbed his hand, halting his movements. Looking toward her, she gave him a seething look. She told him silent that he would not humiliate her in front of their hosts. He grunted softly before looking toward Zor-El and saying, “I want to thank you for your hospitality tonight. I do believe though that my wife and I are ready to retire for the night.”

Zor-El could sense that something had transpired right before his eyes, but he couldn’t see or tell what. However, he stood from the table and said, “Of course. Tomorrow is a big day after all. I hope you all sleep soundly tonight.”

Bree and Ashe stood with their parents, bowing toward Zor-El and Alura before excusing themselves. Kara watched as Bree started to reach out toward Mon-El before thinking better and bringing her hand back to her side. Clearing her throat, Kara stood and told her parents, “I think I’ll head to bed too.” She kissed both of them on the cheek before turning to leave.

Her father stopped her though by gently grabbing her hand. “Is everything alright, Kara?" 

Kara looked at Mon-El as she warred with telling her parents what she had seen and learned. However, Mon-El wouldn’t make eye contact with her. Sighing softly, she smiled at her father as she reassured him, “Everything is fine. It’s been a long day. I’m just tired.”

Zor-El could tell that that wasn’t it, however he knew his daughter well enough to know that if she wasn’t telling him there was a good reason for it. “Sleep well, my daughter.” 

Kara smiled at him once more before heading toward the door. Mon-El started to follow her, staying at least two steps behind her instead of keeping pace with her as he had been doing since the first day the met. She even slowed her steps, however he slowed his down to match hers. Soon she stopped walking altogether and waited for Mon-El to stand beside her. When he didn’t, she turned back to look at him. When he wouldn’t meet her eyes, she looked up and down the hall before gently grabbing his hand and pulling him into the closest room.

Closing the door behind her, she turned to look at him again. Finally, for the first since earlier that day, he looked at her. They continued to stare at each other silently, Kara not knowing what to say and Mon-El not willing to say anything at all. In the end, Kara is the one that broke the silence. “Are you alright?”

Mon-El nodded once, “I’m fine.”

Shaking her head, Kara took a step toward him, pointing an accusing finger at him. “Don’t lie to me. I saw you grimace back there. Where are you hurt?”

Clenching his jaw, Mon-El looked away from Kara. Both Klysa’s and Jaarc’s words still rang clearly in his mind as well as the beating he took afterward. Jaarc made sure that all his injuries would be well hidden from plain sight. Just standing upright was proving to be an exhausting task. He wouldn’t be able to keep up his façade for much longer if Kara didn’t head to her room soon. He spoke clearly as he told her, “My well-being is of no concern to you.”

Kara moved forward, closing the distance between them. “Of course it is. You are my friend.” 

Mon-El looked back at her then as he said, “No, I am your servant. We are not equals and it is my fault that I forgot my place.” 

Kara’s eyes filled with tears at his words. She wasn’t seeing the man she knew just hours ago. The man that stood before her now was hardened and…broken. Reaching out her hand, she tried to grasp his arm. However, he stepped back out of her reach. Anger filled Kara at his reaction. Not at him, but for the reasons behind it. Kara couldn’t understand why she felt suddenly so strongly for Mon-El. While she had cared for him beforehand, even began to like him, now it felt like her soul hurt along with his. She couldn’t find any other way to describe this feeling. 

Kara let her anger blindly lead her as she shoved at Mon-El, her hands against his chest pushing him back. “No! You don’t get to decide that for me. I do. I don’t care what that retched woman says or thinks. I don’t care how others, even all of Daxam, view you. I decide who are my friends. Me. And I say you are. If you don’t like that, then too bad for you because you’re stuck with me. I care about and protect my friends and I will not let that, that _monster_ treat you that way ever again. Do you hear me?” Her tears finally started to fall, as she shoved him one last time. A sobbed escaped as she nearly yelled at him, “I won’t stand by idly and watch someone be abused. I can’t. And I will not allow that woman near you again. I will break off this engagement if I have too. I won’t allow it and you cannot ask or tell me to.” 

Mon-El was stunned at first by Kara’s response. Yet, as he let her release all her emotions, his heart swelled at her words. Something shifted inside of him, a connection forming between them. It was so strong it nearly took his breath away. As Kara tried to shove Mon-El again, he was propelled to gently tug her into his chest instead. 

Kara clung to his shirt, her knuckles turning white, as she buried her face in his chest, a sob wracking her body. Mon-El held her close, hugging her gently as he swayed from side to side. “It’s alright. Everything will be alright.” At Kara’s silent shake of her head, Mon-El hugged her tightly, ignoring the jolt of pain it caused to his ribs. “It will be. I promise. Once she’s gone everything can go back to how it was.” 

He heard Kara’s muffled voice say, “I won’t let her near you.”

Mon-El laughed softly at that. “Okay.” 

Pulling back, she looked up at him as she told him firmly, “I won’t. She will have to go through my dead body first.”

Mon-El smiled down at her as he brushed her tears away. “There won’t be any need for that. I’ve been through far worse than what happened today.” 

New tears sprang forth at his words. “That’s not comforting at all.” She suddenly imagined Mon-El as a small boy, being abused and treated so harshly. An innocent child, defenseless against the world. She did not like that image one bit. 

Wiping at her unshed tears, Mon-El spoke softly, “Hey, it’s only a few bruises and a twisted knee. I will be fine.” 

At his words, Kara moved into action. “You shouldn’t be standing if you injured your knee. Come, let’s get you to bed.” She draped his arm over her shoulders as she tried to take some of the weight off of his knee. Mon-El tried to withdraw from her hold though as they walked into the hallway. Kara wouldn’t allow it, firmly holding onto him. She whispered harshly, “If she has a problem with this, then she can take it up with me.” 

Mon-El whispered back at her, worried that Jaarc or even Klysa may overhear them. “Kara, you don’t know how truly dangerous the queen is.” 

Kara huffed softly as she said, “She wouldn’t dare hurt me. She has too much to lose.” 

Mon-El didn’t voice his concerns over the fact that Klysa would not hesitate to have Kara killed if she thought her position was threatened. He knew that he would willingly sacrifice himself for Kara without hesitation. “Just try not to cross her.” 

Kara decided not to mention the conversation that had taken place immediately after he and Bree left. What he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. They finally got to Mon-El’s room and Kara helped him sit down heavily on his bed before stepping back and waiting.

When Mon-El saw she wasn’t leaving her looked up at her and asked, “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Without missing a beat or thinking how her words would sound, Kara said, “Yes, take off your shirt.”

Mon-El smiled at her words, laughter filling his chest. “What?” 

Her words, finally registered to her own ears and a blush graced her cheeks. “Not like that. I want to look at your bruised ribs to make sure nothing is actually broken.”

Mon-El assured her, “Nothing is broken.”

Crossing her arms, she said, “Then you should have no problem with me looking.” 

Sighing in defeat, Mon-El grunted in pain as he lifted his shirt over his head. He blew out a hissing breath as lowered his arms. Kara began to gently prodded at his ribs, the bruising an ugly shade of black and blue. Satisfied that there were in fact no broken ribs, she gestured toward his knee. “Now let me look at your knee.”

Mon-El raised his eyebrow at her before shaking his head. “I am not taking my pants off in front of you. That is not proper.”

Huffing softly, Kara straightened and turned her back toward Mon-El. “Fine, let me know when you are suitable for viewing.” She heard his huff of laughter, smiling softly at her tactics. While her heart still ached for him, she knew that she needed to treat him just as before. As if nothing had changed. Over the past week, while they had argued a great deal, they had bantered with each other just as easily. Forming an easy rapport with one another, an intimacy she had not expected.

Kara heard the rustling of sheets and Mon-El’s groan of discomfort before he told her she could turn around. He sat with his back against the headboard the blanket draped across his lap, only his left knee being exposed. Kara moved forward, sitting down next to his leg and started to gently exam his knee, her fingers gliding over his skin. She pushed the sheet away from his upper thigh, wanting to make sure there was no damage higher up. Her hair fell forward, brushing his exposed upper thigh, as she poked at just above his knee. Mon-El let out a small his at the sensation of her hair caressing his skin, other images coming to the forefront of his mind.

Thinking she hurt him, Kara’s head snapped up and looked into his eyes as she asked, “Did that hurt?” When Mon-El shook his head, Kara saw that he was looking at her differently. In a way that she could only think of as with hunger in his eyes. Swallowing thickly, Kara felt her whole body flush in reaction to his stare. She gently placed her hand on his thigh and was about to move forward when someone knocked at his door.

They never broke eye contact as Mon-El said, “One second.”

Bree’s voice filtered through the door as he announced, “It’s me Mon-El. Can I come in?”

Mon-El’s head snapped toward the door at his sister’s voice. “You can come in.”

Kara removed her hand from his thigh, but she stayed sitting next to him as Bree entered his room.

Bree smiled at Kara, not all surprised to see her with Mon-El. Her smile fell though as she saw the bruising that littered Mon-el’s torso and abdomen. Moving forward she knelt down next to the bed, her fingers gently poking around his bruises. “I hate Jaarc for doing this to you and I hate him for lying to father about it. This is not from some mere training exercise. I’m so sorry this happened.” Looking up at Mon-El, she implored him softly, “Please, let me tell father.” Shooting a quick look at Kara, Bree chose her next words carefully. “You know how he feels about such matters. Please, Mon-El.”

Sighing deeply, even with his ribs protesting loudly, Mon-El shook his head. “I’m sorry." 

Bree had to try at least once but knew not to push the topic again. “Very well, then tomorrow we will all go out. We will keep busy outside this palace and away from mother.” Looking at Kara, she suggested, “Perhaps you could show us around Krypton?”

Kara smiled at Bree, loving the idea. “I would love to.” Looking at Mon-El, she saw he was about to protest. She reminded him, “Wherever I go, you must as well. Isn’t that what you said on the day we met?”

Mon-El agreed begrudgingly at her words, since they were true. She smiled at him as continued, “So, that means if I go outside, you must follow me there as well.” 

Shaking his head, Mon-El relented. “Yes.”

Kara smiled proudly at him before looking at Bree. “It is settled. Tomorrow is a day for adventure.”

Bree squeed softly, “I always love an adventure.” Standing, she smiled at Mon-El one last time before gently brushing her fingers through his hair and leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. “Rest.” She then kissed his cheek and whispered, so only he would hear her, “I love you brother.”

Smiling at Kara and bidding her a goodnight, Bree left to get settled into bed. Kara watched Bree leave, being reminded that no matter what attraction or feelings she had for Mon-El (or even what attraction he had for her), he was committed to another. Kara looked down at Mon-El’s knee, satisfied that it was just a sprain, before deciding that she too should head to her own room. Getting up, Kara told him as she continued to look at his knee, “You should elevate your knee, it will help reduce the swelling.” Looking up into his eyes, Kara said, “Sleep well.” 

She moved to leave, but Mon-El gently caught her hand halting her movement. He squeezed it once as he told her, “Thank you, for everything.”

Kara smiled at him as she told him honestly, “That’s what friends are for.” Kara started to move away, their hands only separating because they could no longer reach each other. Stopping at the door briefly, Kara looked at Mon-El as he settled into bed. She may never be able to have a romantic relationship with him, but she would cherish their friendship for as long as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that reviews are loved and cherished.


End file.
